Contrat
by Louise Malone
Summary: un drole de contrat, et à quand la vérité?
1. rencontre

**_Voici une nouvelle fic…Elle devrait comporter 5 ou 6 chapitres, _****normalement****_ !_**

**_Jasper PDV_**

La première fois ou je l'ai vue, elle dansait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai remarquée. Mais mon regard était attiré par elle en permanence. Comme si elle avait été un aimant, mon aimant.

Il y avait pourtant beaucoup de monde dans la boite et je n'étais pas seul.

Elle ne l'était pas non plus, apparemment.

Elle dansait face à un gars, un grand qui riait et la fixait avec tout le désir du monde dans les yeux.

Elle portait un jean et un débardeur noir. La sueur le plaquait contre son dos, contre son torse.

Ses seins pointaient, visiblement libres sous le fin tissu.

Elle fermait les yeux.

La danse n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Elle avait les cheveux assez courts, un carré plongeant, et emmêlés par la sueur ils rebiquaient dans tous les sens.

Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux.

Je n'avais jamais vu une fille danser comme ça. Aussi librement, avec autant d'énergie, de bonheur.

A mes côtés, Peter sirotait un whiskey, et Charlotte s'est aperçu la première que je fixais quelqu'un.

Elle m'a sourit :

« Elle te plait ? »

« Ouais »

« Qui ça ? »

A demandé Pete, se redressant brusquement.

« La petite brune au milieu là »

Il l'a cherchée du regard :

« Oh, ouais, je vois, elle est mignonne !»

C'était vrai. Elle était belle, même.

Peter s'est animé. Il était fatigué et n'était pas partant pour sortir, ce soir-là, mais Charlotte et moi l'avions convaincue. Il avait râlé, argumentant qu'il était le seul de nous trois à vraiment travailler et Charlotte et moi avions vivement protesté : j'étais écrivain, elle était artiste peintre et nous bossions de chez nous, certes, mais aussi durement que lui qui était cadre dans une banque.

« Vas-y Jazz ! »

M'a-t-il encouragé. Je me suis enfoncé dans mon fauteuil.

« Non, tu me connais »

J'étais timide, ce que mes amis savaient parfaitement. Charlotte s'est alors levée, m'a fait un clin d'œil et s'est penchée sur son mari, lui a déposé un baiser rapide sur les lèvres et elle s'est avancée vers la piste de danse. Peter et moi l'avons suivie du regard.

« Ma » petite brune tournait sur elle-même, les bras en l'air.

Un autre gars s'était approché d'elle mais elle l'ignorait, comme le premier, concentrée sur la musique.

Charlotte est allée se mettre juste à côté d'elle, son verre à la main, et a dansé aussi.

J'ai commencé à transpirer. Sous des airs de petite souris timide, Charlotte pouvait se révéler efficace et directe.

Peter me souriait, mais son sourire s'est fané quand un des gars qui regardait la petite brune est venu se coller sur Charlotte.

Il a croisé les bras, visiblement mécontent.

Mais Char' a ignoré le gars. Assez vite, elle a renversé son verre sur la brunette.

Nous ne pouvions rien entendre à cause de la musique, bien sur, mais la petite brune a sursauté et a ouvert de grands yeux. Charlotte l'a prise par les épaules et s'excusait sans doute.

Nous les avons vues partir vers les toilettes pour dames, mais la foule était compacte et nous les avons rapidement perdues de vue.

Peter était soulagé que Charlotte ne soit plus prêt du gars et je me suis concentré sur ma tequila.

J'ai sursauté, perdu dans mes pensées, quand la voix de Charlotte a retentit à mon oreille. Je ne l'avais pas entendue revenir.

J'ai relevé la tête.

Elle était là.

Ma petite brune.

Elle ne me regardait pas.

Elle affichait une moue boudeuse d'adolescente, bien qu'elle n'en soit plus une.

Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et Charlotte avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

J'ai noté qu'elle était légèrement plus petite que Char', qui ne mesurait qu'un mètre 55.

« Les gars, je vais offrir un verre à cette jeune fille, je lui ai renversé mon cocktail dessus par accident »

La fille a levé les épaules et a dit :

« Non mais t'es pas obligée, je survivrai ! »

« Si si, j'y tiens »

A dit avec gentillesse Charlotte, tout en fusillant Peter du regard. Celui-ci a comprit et s'est levé, offrant son siège à la fille, qui était en effet pas mal mouillée.

Elle a posé ses fesses dessus, d'assez mauvaise grâce et a avancé les lèvres en une moue boudeuse qui m'a fait durcir, m'obligeant à m'enfoncer dans mon siège.

Charlotte a prit place de l'autre côté de la fille et Peter prêt de moi.

Il m'a filé un coup de pied sous la table et je le lui ai rendu.

J'étais un grand garçon, j'avais 31 ans, j'étais capable d'emballer tout seul, non ?

Oui, bon, pas toujours…

« Tu veux boire quoi ? »

A demandé Charlotte a la brune.

« Sex on the beach »

A-t-elle répondu et j'ai déglutit.

Peter a hélé un serveur et Charlotte a fait les présentations :

« Au fait moi, c'est Charlotte, voici mon mari Peter et notre ami, Jasper »

La fille n'a pas levé les yeux et a grommelé :

« Alice »

Le serveur est arrivé et Charlotte a commandé :

« Deux sex on the beach, et deux desperado »

Alice empestait le Malibu que Charlotte avait renversé sur elle.

Charlotte m'a à son tour poussé du pied, mais c'est Peter qui a engagé la conversation :

« Tu aimes cette boite toi aussi ? »

Elle a haussé les épaules.

«J'aime danser, le reste je m'en fiche »

Notre commande est arrivée et elle a bu plusieurs gorgées, assez rapidement.

Sous la table, Peter et Charlotte me poussaient du pied et je me suis décidé avant d'avoir les jambes couvertes de bleus.

« Tu…Tu veux qu'on aille danser ? »

Pour la première fois, ses yeux ont rencontré les miens.

Elle avait de grands yeux verts, clairs et limpides.

Mais son regard était froid, dur. J'ai remarqué son piercing sous la lèvre inférieure.

Elle a joué avec, me jaugeant du regard avant de m'offrir un sourire en coin et de me dire, d'une voix nonchalante :

« Ouais si tu veux ! »

Elle s'est levée et je l'ai suivie, Peter m'a levé son verre et Charlotte m'a montré son pouce levé.

Mais Alice m'a prit par la main et m'a entrainé vers la piste de danse.

On s'est fondu dans la foule et elle reprit sa danse, sur « sexy and I know it » de MLFAO et j'ai suivi le rythme, en pensant que la chanson s'accordait parfaitement avec ma partenaire.

Comme avec les autres gars avant moi, elle ne m'accordait aucune attention, elle dansait, tout simplement. Mais ses mouvements étaient chauds, sensuels, explicites.

On a dansé un moment, plusieurs chansons, et l'attirance physique que je ressentais allait en grandissant.

J'avais envie d'elle, de ce petit lutin qui m'allumait tout en m'ignorant avec superbe.

Et puis « Blue jean » de Lana Del Rey a démarré.

Elle a ouvert les yeux et m'a fixé, provocante.

Je l'ai prise par la main et l'ai attirée vers moi, un peu hésitant.

Elle a sourit, et a collé son corps au mien.

La température est monté de plusieurs degrés et j'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches, mais elle était vraiment plus petite que moi, trop pour qu'on danse ensemble.

Alors elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou, se hissant sur la pointe de pieds et elle m'a sauté dessus, au sens propre du terme. Je l'ai réceptionnée, surpris mais content, tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de ma taille.

J'ai tourné sur moi-même, et elle a rit, comme un enfant.

Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume mais mon désir me brulait les reins.

J'étais déstabilisé. Pourtant, vu ma timidité j'étais habitué à ce que ce soit les filles qui prennent les commandes avec moi, mais là, déjà, sans que je sache me l'avouer, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. J'anticipais déjà sur le après, alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

C'est elle qui est venu chercher mes lèvres et je l'ai embrassé avec une voracité qui m'a surpris. Elle a sourit, l'air contente.

Elle s'est tortillée et je l'ai lâchée, elle m'a prit la main et a commencé à m'entrainer vers les toilettes mais j'ai secoué la tête. Me penchant sur elle j'ai murmuré à son oreille :

« On va chez moi plutôt »

Elle a vivement fait non de la tête :

« Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas un tueur en série ? »

«Ouais…Je comprends…Je ne suis pas un tueur en série, je m'appelle Jasper Hale et je suis écrivain »

Elle a relevé la tête, l'air effarée :

« Jasper Hale ? C'est toi qui a écrit « Sécession : mythes et réalité » ? »

« Euh ben oui ! »

J'étais très étonné qu'elle connaisse mon premier livre ! La guerre de sécession ne passionne habituellement pas les jeunes filles sexy !

J'ai alors reçu une baffe mémorable. J'ai chancelé et elle a éclaté de rire.

Me tenant la joue je l'ai dévisagé, surpris :

« Non mais c'est toi qui a peur que je sois dangereux et c'est moi qui reçois une baffe ! »

« C'est bien fait pour toi ! J'ai failli rater ma première année à l'université parce que lors de mon oral j'ai cité ton bouquin comme référence et le prof n'était pas d'accord avec toi ! »

J'ai rit, et elle s'est à nouveau dressé sur la pointe des pieds, et a cette fois déposé un baiser sur la joue qu'elle avait frappé.

« Alors je veux bien venir chez toi »

J'ai maitrisé un gémissement de bonheur et je l'ai prise par la main et entrainée vers les vestiaires.

J'y ai récupéré ma veste et mon portefeuille, et elle une veste de toile kaki et un sac à dos.

J'ai hélé un taxi et on s'est engouffrés dedans.

J'ai donné mon adresse, dans les Heights**_.(ndla: quartier de Houston, Texas)_**

Alice m'a sauté dessus.

Elle s'est emparé de ma bouche et je me suis rendu compte que j'allais devoir m'accrocher pour la suivre !

J'ai fourragé ma main dans ses cheveux et passé l'autre main sur sa cuisse.

Elle embrassait bien, m'enflammant littéralement, surtout quand sa petite menotte a frôlé doucement ma joue, puis ma nuque.

La nuit allait être brulante…

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de coucher aussi rapidement et encore moins de ramener une parfait einconnue chez moi, mais j'avais perdu tous mes codes: je la voulais, trop pour que le reste ne compte.

Quand le taxi s'est garé devant chez moi j'ai lancé un billet au chauffeur et nous sommes sortis, enlacés.

J'ai ouvert la porte à tâtons et elle est entré la première, presque en terrain conquis.

J'ai tout de suite su que ce serait elle qui mènerait la danse, dans tous les sens du terme.


	2. sexe

_**Voici donc la suite de cette histoire. Le "contrat" entre eux n'arrivera pas tout de suite, plutôt dans la 4° chapitre, et il n'y a là ni BDSM ni de tueur à gages, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse trouver! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Très lémoné, vous êtes prévenues!**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

J'avais très envie d'elle, bien sur. Je voulais être gentil, mais elle ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé l'occasion. A peine à l'intérieur elle m'a plaqué contre le mur et s'en est prit à ma chemise. Les boutons ont été défaits à une allure record.

Je ne voulais pas être en reste et j'ai soulevé son débardeur. Elle a levé les bras pour que je le lui enlèves.

C'était du sexe.

Pour elle.

Pour moi, c'était déjà un peu plus que ça. Elle me plaisait et j'aurais vraiment voulu prendre un peu mon temps.

Mais j'ai du m'accrocher pour la suivre. J'ai caressé sa poitrine et son dos avec délectation.

« T'es belle Alice…T'es toute douce, tu as une peau de bébé! »

« Merci »

Elle me donnait envie de rire. Je l'ai alors chargée sur mon épaule et je l'ai portée jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je l'ai posée sur le lit et je me suis tout de suite positionné au dessus d'elle. Elle a fait glisser ma chemise sur mes épaules tout en cherchant mes lèvres.

J'étais complètement dur depuis le trajet en taxi et elle a soulevé le bassin pour frotter son pubis contre mon érection.

La température est montée de plusieurs degrés…

Il y a avait urgence, tout à coup.

J'ai presque arraché son jean. En dessous, elle portait un shorty rouge à pois blancs qui m'aurait fait rire à un autre moment mais là…J'avais juste trop envie d'elle…

Je l'ai débarrassé de son sous vêtement et une fois nue elle m'a renversé sur le lit et a déboutonné ma braguette avec empressement. Elle a glissé sa main dans mon boxer et a sorti ma queue tendue, me faisant grogner. Elle m'a caressé avec application, faisant glisser ses doigts sur toute ma longueur et je me suis laissé allé sur les oreillers, attentifs aux sensations.

« Oh oui …Comme ça…C'est bon… »

« Plus fort? »

« Oui! »

Elle me caressait bien, sans pudeur ni retenue.

Je me suis finalement dégagé de sa main pour achever de me dévêtir.

Nous étions nus tous les deux et elle était agenouillée sur mon lit, frémissante. J'ai croisé son regard et un instant j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à livrer un combat de catch.

J'ai sorti un préservatif du tiroir de la table de nuit et elle s'est allongée, me regardant enfiler le condom vert fluo.

« Tu es prête? »

« Oui! »

« Tu es sure? On peut continuer un peu les prélimin »

Je n'ai pas pu continuer: elle m'a prit par le cou, a collé ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'a attirée vers le bas.

Je me suis positionné sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas peser sur son corps et j'ai doucement caressé sa vulve de mon sexe. Elle a gémit dans ma bouche et je l'ai sentie plutôt bien mouillée.

J'ai glissé en elle tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de mon bassin pour me faciliter la tache.

Elle a enfoncé ses ongles dans mes épaules tandis que je m'enfonçais en elle.

Elle était très douce, très serrée et j'y suis allé le plus doucement possible, lui laissant s'adapter à ma taille. Elle s'est crispée et je me suis interrompu:

« Ca va? »

« Oui, c'est juste que…C'est vraiment gros »

Evidement j'ai ressenti une certaine fierté masculine au fait que la taille de mon pénis soit si imposante mais je ne voulais pas la blesser et je suis ressorti, remplaçant ma queue par mes doigts. Je l'ai caressée doucement, tout en l'embrassant. J'ai laissé mon pouce tracer des cercles sur son clitoris un long moment, avant de glisser un doigt, puis un deuxième à l'intérieur de sa féminité, tournant mes doigts en elle pour assouplir et étirer sa petite entrée. Elle était bien plus mouillée encore et je l'ai pénétrée à nouveau.

Cette fois j'ai glissé en elle bien plus facilement. Elle m'a encouragé:

« Oh oui! Là c'est bon , comme ça… »

J'étais bien, j'étais heureux, et je lui ai fait l'amour. Vraiment, avec autant de douceur que possible.

Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de vas et viens lents et profonds elle s'est tortillée sous moi:

« Ressors! »

« Hein? »

« Allez! »

J'ai obéit, désorienté. Mais elle s'est tournée sur le ventre et quand elle s'est cambrée, m'offrant une vue des plus splendides, j'ai comprit le message. J'ai déglutit, plus dur que jamais:

« Tu es fan des levrettes? »

« Ouiiii! Allez viens! J'ai envie! »

J'ai obéit, forcément!

La position permettait bien sur une pénétration totale et j'ai prit ses fesses dans mes mains, les malaxant tandis que je m'enfonçais en elle avec force et rapidité. Je butais au fond de son ventre à chaque coup de reins, gémissant de la sensation délicieuse d'être emprisonné dans un étau de douceur.

Elle criait sous mes assauts, se tendant vers moi en m'encourageant:

« Mmmmhhhh! Plus fort! Oui comme ça! Oh! »

Elle a crié de plus en plus fort et je l'ai sentie se resserrer encore sur mon membre, j'ai comprit qu'elle jouissait et je suis parti à mon tour, le feu du plaisir m'envahissant, me faisant crier son prénom et jaillir avec force dans le préservatif.

Nous nous sommes effondrés sur le lit, enlacés, nos jambes emmêlées.

J'ai enfouit mon visage dans ses cheveux, la serrant contre moi avec force.

Nous sommes restés ainsi un long moment, à retrouver notre souffle et nos esprits.

Puis elle s'est dégagé sans douceur et m'a demandé ou se trouvait la salle de bains.

Quand elle revenue je m'étais débarrassé du préservatif et j'avais bien l'intention de recommencer.

« Je peux prendre une douche? Je suis en sueur! »

« Bien sur, je peux venir? »

« T'es chez toi! »

La réponse était insolente mais elle m'a tendu la main en souriant.

Nous nous sommes lavés collés l'un à l'autre, nous savonnant mutuellement et échangeant des baisers passionnés.

Je l'ai séchée moi-même.

Elle m'a regardé en riant:

« Toi, t'as envie de recommencer! »

« Bien sur! Et toi? »

« Ouais! »

Je l'ai portée pour retourner à la chambre. Je l'ai soulevée comme une plume et elle m'a regardé, surprise mais amusée:

« J'avais encore jamais rencontré un homme aussi romantique! »

« Tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations alors ma puce! »

« Tu te forces parce que tu penses que ça plait aux filles ou t'aimes vraiment ça? »

« J'ai vraiment envie de te faire plaisir et ça me plait de toutes façons »

« Hé, tu as bien comprit qu'on est là que pour le sexe? »

Sa voix s'était tendue:

« Oui, j'ai bien comprit ne t'en fais pas, mais je suis pas une brute, c'est tout. Ce coup ci on le fait à ma façon, OK? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

J'ai l'ai longuement léchée. Je savais administrer un cunnilingus mais là j'étais affamé d'elle.

Elle a joui deux fois en quelques minutes, tant je me suis acharné sur sa féminité, alternant les douces pressions sur son clitoris et les longs et lents coups de langues tout le long de sa fente de plus en plus juteuse.

Quand je me suis décidé à enfiler un autre préservatif et à la pénétrer, elle était totalement alanguie et j'ai pu lui faire l'amour comme bon me semblait.

Elle s'est laissée faire, sans doute étonnée par ma douceur et ma tendresse, mais quand elle a encore joui, au terme d'un long, d'un très long moment de pénétrations très profondes et fermes mais lentes, elle a crié avec force, vibrant de tout son être sous la puissance de son orgasme. Je l'ai rejointe dans le plaisir quelques secondes plus tard, arqué et brulant.

Je ne m'étais pas encore retiré d'elle qu'elle s'était endormie.

Moi je n'ai pas pu.

Je l'ai regardée.

Elle dormait. Roulée en boule au fond de mon lit. Frissonnante. J'ai réglé la clim pour augmenter un peu la température.

Je me suis collé à elle, son dos contre mon torse et elle s'est blottie contre moi dans son sommeil.

Je l'ai regardée encore. Elle paraissait si jeune, si fragile.

Mon cœur était presque trop gros dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais tellement pas envie de la perdre. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais sur qu'elle allait se barrer le lendemain matin. Elle avait l'air de ça. Une fille qui ne reste pas, ne s'attache pas.

Alors je me suis relevé en silence et j'ai traversé mon appartement, nu et épuisé.

J'ai tripoté la commande de l'alarme et je suis retourné me coucher.

A nouveau elle s'est lovée contre mon torse et je l'ai serrée bien fort, à la fois heureux et triste.

J'ai été réveillé par une sonnerie stridente.

L'alarme.

J' ai ouvert les yeux et cherché Alice du regard. Elle n'était pas loin, très exactement dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains.

Elle avait les mains sur les oreilles et gémissait.

J'ai couru désactiver l'alarme et j'ai voulu la rejoindre mais elle avait fermé la porte de la salle de bains.

Comme j'avais moi-même très envie de faire pipi je me suis emparé de son jean et me suis rendu dans l'autre salle de bains.

On s'est retrouvé dans la chambre et elle m'a regardé tenir son jean à la main. Visiblement, elle me trouvait bizarre !

« Je voulais être sur que tu partes pas trop vite »

Elle n'a pas répondu .

« Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Elle s'est dandinée, hésitant visiblement, puis s'est décidé :

« Du jus de fruit et des petits pains »

« J'ai ça ! »

J'ai passé un caleçon et lui ai tendu un tee shirt :

« Tiens, tes fringues empestent le Malibu ! »

Elle l' a enfilé et on s'est dirigé vers la cuisine.

Elle m'a regardé lui préparer un verre de jus d'orange et une assiette avec des toasts.

« Tu veux des œufs brouillés ? »

« Ouais »

Je l'ai observée en déposant l'assiette devant elle.

Je la voyais enfin en plein jour. Elle était belle avec ses yeux immenses qui lui mangeaient le visage et sa bouche toujours boudeuses. Mais elle était pale et paraissait fatiguée.

Je ne l'avait pas laissée beaucoup dormir…Il n'était que 7h30 et on était arrivé chez moi vers 1h00 du matin, vu qu'on avait fait l'amour durant plus de trois heures, c'était un peu normal qu'elle ait des cernes.

Elle a mangé et je me suis attaqué moi aussi à mon petit déjeuner. Je ressentais les effets de ma courte nuit et j'ai bu un grand mug de café.

Elle a regardé par la fenêtre :

« C'est cool par ici, c'est un chouette quartier ! »

« Oui, c'est les Heights, c'est un quartier d'artistes. Tu n'es pas d'ici toi ! »

« Non, j'suis de l'état de Washington »

« t'es venue chercher la chaleur et le soleil alors ? tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ?»

Elle a soulevé une épaule désinvolte.

« Je vis pas ici, je suis arrivée la semaine dernière, pour quelques temps »

Un grand froid est entré dans mon cœur :

« Ah, et tu dois repartir quand ? »

« J'sais pas. Quand je voudrais. Mais je reste jamais longtemps au même endroit »

« Tu visites le pays ? »

« Ouais si on veut. J'trace la route en fait »

« Ah, tu es descendu dans quel hôtel ? »

Elle s'est étirée et a bu du jus d'orange avant de me répondre :

« Je suis pas dans un hôtel. Je traine dans un squat »

Ma gorge s'est desséchée:

« T'es dingue? C'est super dangereux! »

« Pas forcément plus que de passer la nuit chez un inconnu »

« Reste un peu ici, ça me fait plaisir. Je vis seul, tu peux trainer tant que tu veux »

« Ca te va pas d'employer ce genre de mots! »

« Quels mots, Alice? »

« Trainer! T'as passé l'âge! »

Je lui ai tiré la langue:

« Hé, j'ai 31 ans je suis pas si vieux! »

« Tu parais moins! Mais si, je te trouve vieux! »

Elle m'a tiré la langue et je l'ai chatouillée, la faisant se tordre de rire:

« T'as fini de te moquer de moi? Et toi, t'as quel âge? »

« 21, presque 22! »

« Oui c'est sur que pour toi je suis vieux! »

« Non mais au moins t'es expérimenté! »

Elle avait rougit et je l'ai serrée contre moi.

« Je vais te montrer que malgré mon âge avancé, j'ai beaucoup de vigueur! »

Je l'ai alors prise dans mes bras et je l'ai ramenée dans ma chambre.

Elle a sauté à pieds joints sur le lit tout en enlevant mon tee shirt.

Je me suis jeté sur elle et j'ai réussit un plaquage magistral.

J'ai déposé un myriade de baisers dans son cou puis j'ai tété ses seins.

Quand j'ai commencé à jouer avec ma langue sur son clitoris elle a grogné puis, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux elle m'a dit:

« Ok pour le WE, je pense que je vais pas le regretter! »


	3. New Orleans

_**Voici la suite de cette histoire. Le fameux contrat sera établi dans le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

J'ai cherché un moyen de la retenir avec moi.

Il était complètement évident qu'elle allait partir à la fin du WE.

Et l'idée de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés m'était totalement insupportable.

Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, c'est venu après.

Mais j'avais besoin d'elle.

Je menais une vie assez routinière, je passais souvent 8 à 10 heures par jour enfermé chez moi à écrire, entre un cactus en pot et une tasse de café refroidie, avec comme seule compagnie mon chat.

C'était une vie qui me convenait, mais la bouffée d'oxygène qu'Alice amenait avec elle m'était indispensable.

Je la voulais, et je voulais surtout qu'elle reste, qu'on se connaisse autrement que par le sexe. Qu'on ait une chance de devenir peut-être un couple.

J'ai trouvé une solution.

Le dimanche soir, tandis que je faisais réchauffer de la pizza je lui ai dit, en tachant de prendre un ton le plus neutre possible :

« Dis moi…J'ai eu en cadeau 3 nuits au Ritz de la Nouvelle Orléans. J'ai pas envie d'y aller seul…Ca te tenterait ? »

Elle a mordu à l'hameçon :

« Oui carrément ! C'est pour quand ? »

« Quand on veut. On peut partir demain ou après-demain si tu veux ! »

« Qui t'a offert ça ? »

« Ma sœur »

« T'as une sœur ? »

« Oui, une sœur jumelle, elle s'appelle Rosalie »

« Oh, la blonde sur les photos un peu partout ? »

« Oui elle-même »

« Moi qui pensais que t'arrivais pas à te remettre d'une rupture ! »

« C'est juste Rose. Elle est pédiatre. Elle bosse comme une dingue et on a du mal à se voir, parfois, mais on mange ensemble au moins une fois par semaine »

« Elle te fait de chouettes cadeaux, en tous cas »

Elle paraissait assez nostalgique, tout à coup.

J'ai un peu baissé le ton de ma voix, suggérant la confidence :

« Et toi ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Elle a hésité :

« Deux grands frères »

« Oh, tu est la petite dernière ! »

« Oui, on a beaucoup de différence en plus »

« Ils ont quel âge ? »

« 28 et 30 »

« Tu as de neveux alors ? »

« Oui, mon plus jeune frère a un bébé »

« C'est bien ! »

« Oui »

Sa voix était glaciale et je pouvais presque la voir construire ses défenses.

« Alice…Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vois plus ta famille ? »

Elle a dardé son regard sur moi :

« On est ensemble pour baiser, et c'est tout, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, mais on n'est pas des chiens, on peut communiquer aussi ! »

« Je suis en froid avec eux, c'est tout. Ils attendaient quelque chose de moi que je ne pouvais pas donner »

« Comment s'appelle ton neveu ? »

Elle a eu un bref sourire et un air nostalgique s'est peint sur son visage :

« Il s'appelle Sam. Il a presque 1 an maintenant »

« Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis combien de temps ? »

« 3 mois »

Elle s'est emparée d'un grand couteau et s'est mise à découper des tomates et j'ai comprit qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber le sujet, pour le moment.

On est parti le surlendemain.

Bien sur Rose ne m'avait pas offert ces 3 nuits mais Alice ne pouvait pas le savoir.

J'avais réservé l'hôtel pour trois nuits, pendant qu'elle était sous la douche. Mon cœur battait fort, je voulais lui plaire, je voulais l'attacher à moi, mais c'était pas gagné…

Je l'ai observée attentivement. Elle était à l'aise. Prendre l'avion, s'installer dans un palace ne lui posait pas de souci. Elle savait faire. Elle avait visiblement déjà fait.

Ce n'était pas tout. J'avais déjà remarqué sa façon de parler, qui dénotait une bonne éducation, et aussi sa manière de manger. Alice avait de très bonnes manières. Bien sur elle se comportait autrement, elle donnait l'impression d'être arrogante et insensible, mais j'étais sur que ça n'était pas le cas, en réalité.

Elle se protégeait, mais je ne savais pas de quoi.

Elle a balancé son sac par terre en entrant dans la chambre, elle s'est jetée sur le lit et a gémit de bien être.

J'ai posé la valise et je lui ai sauté dessus.

Elle souriait franchement, pour une fois, et elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou, ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

J'ai frotté mon nez contre le sien et elle est venue chercher mes lèvres.

On ne couchait ensemble que depuis 4 jours mais nos corps avaient quand même apprit à se connaître et notre baiser était intense, précis, il ouvrait le chemin qui nous conduirait au plaisir.

On était là pour ça, à ses yeux. Pour baiser, pour s'amuser.

Pour moi il s'agissait déjà d'autre chose mais elle ne le savait pas.

Parce que j'avais envie de lui procurer du plaisir avec ma bouche, je lui ai proposé une douche.

Elle a filé à la salle de bain et je l'y ai suivie.

Elle s'est déshabillée sans complexes ni pudeur. Come si ce corps qui était pourtant le sien ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

« Tu es belle Alice, vraiment, je te trouve magnifique tu sais ! »

Elle a relevé la tête, paraissant surprise par le compliment gratuit. Ses yeux m'ont fixé un instant avec une drôle de lueur étonnée avant qu'elle redevienne elle-même :

« Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ! »

Elle était assez sarcastique et je l'ai poussée sous la douche.

Mes mains ont commencé à explorer son corps tandis que l'eau tiède nous enveloppait.

J'avais conscience d'être plutôt exigeant dans ma façon de faire. J'avais trop besoin d'elle…

Je voulais me la tatouer dans la peau…

« J'ai tellement envie de toi ma belle »

« Moi aussi j'ai envie »

J'ai gémit et je l'ai plaquée plus fermement contre le mur.

J'ai prit ses seins dans mes mains et je les ai pressés, puis je les ai prit dans ma bouche, passant de l'un à l'autre, les goutant avec frénésie.

Elle s'est mise à rire et peut-être pour contrebalancer ma fougue elle a passé sa main dans mes cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur.

Je me suis emparé du gel douche et j'ai entreprit de la laver moi-même.

Je voulais apprendre son corps par cœur.

La faire mienne, l'absorber…

Elle s'est laissée faire et j'ai commencé par frotter son dos, assez vigoureusement et elle a gémit de bonheur. Puis j'ai savonné son torse, m'attardant sur ses seins dardés vers moi.

« Tu as la plus merveilleuse des poitrines, je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser »

Elle était devenue sérieuse, presque grave et elle n'a pas répondu, attendant visiblement la suite.

J'ai lavé ses bras et ses épaules, avant de m'attarder sur sa nuque, la massant fermement. Elle a gémit de bien-être et ma queue s'est durcie encore.

Haletant, je me suis accroupie et j'ai suivi la courbe de ses hanches de mes mains glissantes, puis celle de son ventre, avant de la faire retourner et de frotter ses reins et ses fesses rebondies.

Puis j'ai posé mes mains sur ses chevilles et j'ai doucement remonté vers ses cuisses, les emprisonnant de mousse onctueuse. Je me suis arrêté à la naissance de ses fesses, et je me suis attaqué à ses pieds. Je me suis attardé sur la voute plantaire, puis entre les orteils. Quand je l'ai faite retourner elle paraissait heureuse, détendue :

« Mmmhhh…Je pourrais m'endormir… »

« N'y compte pas …J'ai l'intention de te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu ne tiennes plus debout ! »

« C'est peut-être toi qui déclareras forfait avant moi ! »

« On verra bien ! »

J'ai alors enduit mes mains de gel, les faisant mousser et j'ai reprit mes caresses sur son ventre d'une main, ses fesses de l'autre.

Et je me suis aventuré vers son intimité.

Son sexe était tout doux, tout chaud et palpitant sous mes doigts.

Elle s'est mise à pleurnicher quand je m'en suis prit à son clitoris. Elle a gémit de plus en plus fortement puis s'est mise à me supplier :

« Encore ! Oh je t'en prie n'arrête pas ! ENCORE ! C'est tellement bon ! Oh OUIIIII ! »

Elle a jouit et je l'ai maintenue contre moi, pantelante.

Quand nous avons été lavés, rincés et séchés tous les deux, je l'ai allongée sur le lit et j'ai tout recommencé, de zéro.

Les deux jours suivants, on les a passés dans la chambre, à faire l'amour pratiquement en non stop, nous faisant monter des repas par le room service.

Et puis, le 3° jour, je me suis réveillé seul dans le lit.

J'entendais le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bains et elle est ressortie un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtue d'un short gris et d'un tee shirt blanc.

Ca me faisait drôle de la voir habillée.

Elle s'est installée dans le lit, la moue boudeuse, les yeux froncés et la truffe humide.

Elle a prit un coussin, l'a calé sur son ventre et m'a presque montré les dents quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

Elle a marmonné et je n'ai comprit que quelques mots, parmi lesquels « fille » et « ras le bol ».

J'ai insisté et elle m'a répondu :

« J'ai mes règles. Et lâche moi maintenant ».

Oh.

« C'est pas si grave ? »

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? »

« Tu as mal ? »

« Un peu, c'est sensible »

« Prends des médicaments et on va visiter le quartier français, on a pas mit le nez dehors depuis qu'on est arrivés ! »

Elle a esquissé un sourire en coin et a dit :

« Bon, ça peut être sympa »

Ca l'a été.

On a parcouru le French Quarter en long et en large, farfouillant dans les petites boutiques d'antiquaires et visitant des musées incroyables. On a même fait la visite guidée des cimetières, l'après-midi. On a mangé dans un restaurant cajun, moi du jambalaya et elle du gumbo .

Le lendemain on a visité une plantation à l'ancienne et fait une ballade dans les bayous, à Lake Martin, ou on a vu et photographié des alligators, des ratons laveurs, des tortues et des oiseaux.

C'était génial.

Alice adorait autant que moi la région

Elle s'intéressait à tout, elle était cultivée et avide de découvertes.

On était venu pour 3 jours et finalement on est restés 3 semaines.

Elle était surprise que je lui propose de rester une semaine de plus, puis encore 10 jours. Mais elle était heureuse.

On a tout fait.

Et surtout on faisait l'amour chaque fois qu'on en avait envie, ce qui était juste fabuleux.

Je peux dire quand je suis tombé amoureux d'elle exactement. Ou plutôt quand je l'ai su.

Deux jours avant de quitter la Nouvelles Orléans on est allé manger dans ce qui était devenu notre restaurant préféré.

Elle a encore prit du gumbo et moi du jambalaya comme à presque chaque repas pris dans ce restaurant.

Quand nos assiettes sont arrivées elle m'a dit :

« On partage, comme d'habitude ? »

J'ai juste répondu oui mais j'ai buggé sur le comme d'habitude.

En un peu moins d'un mois on avait déjà prit des habitudes. On commençait à avoir des réflexes de couple.

C'est là que j'ai su. Pour moi, on était un couple.

Un couple à ses débuts, mais un couple quand même.

Durant ces semaines ou on avait vécu collés l'un à l'autre 24 heures sur 24, on n'avait pas que visité, mangé et baisé.

On avait aussi parlé.

Elle ne m'avait pas révélé grand-chose mais à présent je connaissais les noms de ses parents, de ses frères, de sa belle-sœur, leurs professions, je savais ce qu'elle avait étudié à l'école, ce dont elle avait pu rêver, ce qui la mettait en joie ou en colère.

Je savais que je l'aimais. Je savais que je voulais que ça dure.

Et je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

J'ai senti la peur s'immiscer en moi à partir de ce moment là.

On est resté deux jours encore puis on est rentrés à Houston.

J'avais eu des conversations téléphoniques houleuses avec Maria, mon éditrice, qui me harcelait pour que je lui rende mon prochain manuscrit.

Je l'avais quasiment insultée au téléphone, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer : je devais travailler sur ce putain de livre.

Elle est restée une nuit encore.

Cette nuit là je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire mais je l'ai fait.

Parce que je me doutais que c'était la dernière fois, je voulais savourer chaque seconde de notre étreinte, et quand l'orgasme m'a rattrapé il en a été presque douloureux. Alors, le plaisir, la peur et la joie se mélangeant je le lui ai dit :

« Je t'aime Alice, reste avec moi »

Elle a fait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Elle n'a pas réagit, elle s'est endormie dans mes bras.

Mais le lendemain, elle a tranquillement fait son sac et elle est partie.

J'ai lutté. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille.

Je l'ai suppliée, je me suis accroché à elle, je lui ai demandé encore un peu de temps.

Mais elle est partie.

Quand j'ai comprit que je ne réussirais pas à la retenir, je lui ai donné de l'argent pour être sur qu'elle voyage le plus en sécurité possible, je lui ai donné mes coordonnées sur un bout de papier et je lui ai répété des dizaines de fois qu'elle m'appelle, qu'elle revienne quand elle le voulait, que je serais là si elle avait besoin de moi.

Que je l'aimais et que je voulais qu'elle revienne. Que je la voulais, elle. Maintenant, dans 3 semaines, dans 6 mois, dans un an.

Juste qu'elle m'appelle, qu'elle revienne.

Elle m'a sourit et m'a dit :

« Ouais, je sais, t'es un gars bien Jazz, mais moi je ne veux pas de ça, je suis désolée. Je ne t'oublierai jamais »

Elle a ouvert la porte, le taxi qui devait l'amener à la gare était déjà là.

J'ai essayé encore de la retenir.

Une dernière fois.

« Alice…Je sais que tu as des problèmes, qu'il t'est arrivé un truc dont tu veux pas parler mais te jure que je peux tout entendre, que je t'aiderai toujours. Reste, je suis sur qu'on peut avoir un avenir tous les deux, qu'on peut être heureux »

Elle a posé son doigt sur mes lèvres puis m'a embrassée.

Une manière gentille de me faire taire.

Puis elle m'a donné le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou et je l'ai regardée monter dans le taxi.

J'étais effondré.

Epuisé aussi.

Je suis rentré longtemps après que le taxi ait disparu au coin de la rue.

J'ai fait la seule chose possible pour moi à ce moment là. J'ai appelé ma soeur.

Rosalie ne connaissait pas Alice autrement que par ce que je lui en avais dit lors de quelques conversations au téléphone, mais elle m'a réconforté.

Elle m'a dit que je me sentirais mieux, un jour.

Alors je me suis mit à ma table de travail, devant mes deux ordinateurs (un pour écrire, un pour les recherches) et je me suis mit à écrire.

J'ai travaillé 10 jours durant, ne dormant que par petites tranches éparpillées, mangeant ce qu'une Rosalie compatissante m'amenait, à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe comment.

Au bout de deux ou trois jours j'ai aussi appelé Peter. Il était désolé pour moi et Charlotte également. Ils ne savaient pas quoi me dire, et il n'y avait rien à dire.

Je m'accrochais au fait qu'elle reviendrait peut-être, même si ni ma sœur ni mon meilleur ami ne semblaient y croire.

Je me suis drogué au café, essayant de ne pas penser à elle

10 jours comme un drôle de parenthèse dans ma vie, ou j'ai écrit la fin de mon livre et commencé un autre. Je dormais debout, j'étais presque en transe, comme si la douleur de l'avoir perdue sublimait mon talent pour l'écriture.

Comme une évasion.

10 jours hors du temps, hors de ma propre vie.

Et puis, elle est revenue.


	4. contrat

**_Jasper PDV_**

Elle ne m'a pas prévenu, pas appelé, rien.

Un matin, alors que je venais de m'endormir, au bout de presque 24 heures de travail, on a sonné à la porte.

J'ai regardé mon réveil, hagard.

Il était presque 10 heures du matin et j'ai su que ça ne pouvait pas être Rose : on était un mardi et elle était de garde à l'hôpital jusqu'à midi.

J'ai pensé à Charlotte, qui passait parfois dans la journée m'amener un repas.

Je me suis trainé jusqu'à la porte, complètement à l'ouest.

J'ai ouvert.

Elle se tenait là.

Devant moi.

Alice.

Avec son slim noir, une marinière et sa veste en jean.

J'ai pensé rêver.

Elle tenait un sac dans chaque main et son visage était courroucé.

J'ai respiré un grand coup et je me suis secoué.

Je l'ai attrapée par le bras et tirée à l'intérieur et je l'ai serrée contre moi, fou de joie.

J'ai cherché ses lèvres mais elle s'est débattue.

Elle m'a repoussé en criant :

« Lâche-moi ! »

Alors j'ai comprit qu'elle n'était pas revenue pour moi, parce qu'elle avait comprit m'aimer ou parce que je lui manquais.

Il y avait une autre raison. Elle a ouvert son sac et en a sorti deux choses.

Une feuille de papier et ce que j'ai pensé être un stylo, à première vue.

Elle me les a tendus et j'ai cru un instant qu'elle voulait me faire signer quelque chose.

Je ne comprenais pas et j'ai regardé ce qu'elle m'avait mit entre les mains.

Elle demeurait muette, attendant que je comprenne.

Le stylo n'en était pas un. C'était un test de grossesse, et deux barres bien bleues apparaissaient dans chaque case. La tête a commencé à me tourner.

J'ai lu le papier.

C'était un compte rendu d'analyse sanguine, pratiqué le 10 mai 2011, donc la veille, sur la personne d'Alice Cullen, née le 20 juillet 1989, qui montrait un taux de béta HCG de 133. La conclusion était : grossesse datant d'environ deux semaines.

J'ai relevé la tête et elle m'a alors tendu une pochette plus grande, que j'ai ouvert. Il y avait ce que j'ai comprit être une photo d'échographie, et une feuille de papier, sans doute le compte rendu, que j'ai lu :

« Sac embryonnaire normal, correspondant à une grossesse datant de 15 jours. Date présumée de conception : 24 avril 2011. Date présumée d'accouchement : 25 janvier 2012 »

L'air me manquait. Ma poitrine était sure le point d'exploser tandis que je fixais l'échographie, sur laquelle je ne voyais qu'un point plus clair.

Mais c'était mon bébé.

On l'avait fabriqué à la Nouvelle Orléans, pendant ces semaines qu'on avait passées collés l'un à l'autre en permanence.

Un bébé…

Le notre. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

« Jasper »

Elle m'a sorti de ma rêverie et je l'ai regardée.

Alice avait une sale tête. Elle paraissait désorientée et en colère.

Je lui ai souri, mais elle m'a dit :

« Je ne t'aurais pas embêté avec ça si j'avais pu me débrouiller seule. Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas mettre un préservatif correctement ! »

Je n'ai rien dit, mais j'ai repensé à cette nuit à l'hôtel ou je l'avais réveillée pour faire l'amour. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pensé à utiliser un préservatif, mais on était trop endormis tous les deux pour s'en rendre compte. Le lendemain matin je m'en étais souvenu, mais pas elle, visiblement.

Elle a continué :

« J'ai besoin de fric. Je veux pas devoir demander à mes parents et je n'ai plus d'économies et puis c'est toi le père, alors tu dois m'aider ! J'ai besoin de 1000 dollars pour payer un médecin pour un avortement. Je ne veux pas passer par la voie légale, je ne veux pas que mon nom apparaisse dans le système de santé »

Je l'ai dévisagée et j'ai comprit qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle voulait vraiment avorter.

Ma sœur avait du recourir à l'avortement 15 ans plus tôt, alors que nous étions encore lycéens. Je l'avais soutenue, comme notre mère, à l'époque.

Je trouvais normal que les femmes disposent de leurs corps.

Mais là…LA C'ETAIT DE MON BEBE QU'IL S'AGISSAIT !

« Non »

Elle m'a regardé et a tapé du pied :

« Quoi non ? Je n'ai PAS cette somme et je veux en finir au plus vite Jasper ! »

« Non je ne veux pas que tu avortes ! »

Elle a ouvert la bouche et m'a regardé comme si j'étais devenu fou à lier :

« Tu plaisantes ? Il est hors de question que j'ai un bébé et »

« Moi si. Je veux ce bébé ! »

J'ai lu sur son visage qu'elle avait peur de moi et je me suis forcé à sourire avant de continuer :

« C'est mon bébé, et j'ai mon mot à dire ! »

Elle a secoué la tête et a reculé de deux pas.

Je me suis avancé et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

« Jasper tu me fais peur. C'est de mon corps qu'il s'agit et je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant ! »

Je l'ai serrée plus fort et je lui ai dit :

« Je sais, mais je suis amoureux de toi et j'aime déjà ce bébé. Tu vas t'habituer à l'idée d'avoir un bébé, tu ne le sais que depuis hier et tu es jeune mais ça va venir ! »

Elle s'est dégagée de mes bras et m'a regardé :

« Non ! Non je n'en veux pas ! Hors de question ! Si tu ne veux pas me filer le fric je m'en vais ! Je me débrouillerai ! »

Mon esprit a alors fonctionné à toute allure et je l'ai prise par les mains :

« Ok, je comprends, tu ne veux pas avoir ce bébé. Mais moi je le veux. Alors donne le moi ! Je l'élèverai, je m'en occuperai, ma sœur m'aidera »

Elle ouvrait tout grand ses yeux verts et elle me regardait avec intensité. Mais j'ai soutenu son regard, ne clignant des yeux pas une seule fois. Elle a fini par baisser les yeux la première et elle m'a dit, d'une voix très douce, comme on expliquerait à un enfant capricieux :

« Ecoute…J'ai commencé à me sentir mal, et surtout à avoir des douleurs de règles depuis 3 jours. Sauf que je n'avais pas mes règles. J'ai aussi très mal aux seins et j'ai fait un test de grossesse le jour même ou j'aurais du avoir mes règles tellement je me sentais mal. Comme je n'arrivais pas à y croire je suis allée consulter et ça m'a couté mes derniers dollars. Je suis petite, je suis déjà malade alors que c'est le tout début et il est juste hors de question que je vive une grossesse et un accouchement ! T'es sympa Jazz, mais paye toi une mère porteuse si tu veux un rejeton, parce que moi je ne vais pas passer par là tu vois ! »

C'est alors que l'idée m'est venue :

« Ok, je te payerai. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un million de dollars. Pour ce prix là tu portes mon bébé, tu le mets au monde et tu restes avec nous au moins 6 semaines. Non, trois mois. Ma sœur est pédiatre et je sais que l'allaitement maternel est ce qu'il y a de mieux et je veux le meilleur pour mon enfant. Le jour de ses 3 mois tu es libre de t'en aller, avec un million de dollars. Tu n'auras plus jamais de problèmes de fric, et moi j'aurai mon bébé »

« Tu es complètement cinglé »

« Non, je veux juste avoir mon bébé. T'es pas toute seule Alice, on est trois maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu vis dans la fuite, ni pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui t'es arrivé, ni pourquoi tu es aussi immature mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je t'offre une porte de sortie contre quelques mois, ça vaut le coup, non ? »

Elle a fondu en larmes. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je m'en suis voulu un instant de la mettre dans un tel état.

Mais j'ai pensé au bébé et ma résolution est revenue plus forte encore qu'avant.

Je savais, j'étais certain, qu'elle allait changer d'avis. Elle allait se mettre à aimer le bébé. Et moi aussi. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Evidement, si elle avait prit ses affaires et s'était barrée à nouveau je l'aurais laissée faire. Si elle avait encore insisté pour un avortement je ne l'aurais pas physiquement empêchée.

Mais elle s'est juste recroquevillée sur un fauteuil en sanglotant de plus belle.

Je l'ai prise contre moi et je l'ai réconfortée de mon mieux, caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son cou, lui murmurant des paroles tendres :

« Je t'aime, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Soit tu te mets à nous aimer le bébé et moi et alors on sera une famille, soit tu pars avec assez d'argent pour ne plus jamais dépendre de qui que ce soit, y'a rien de grave là-dedans, d'accord ? »

« Siiiii ! Un contrat pour un bébé, t'imagines ? »

J'ai ri en la serrant plus fort encore :

« C'est pas un vrai contrat, on dirait que tu en parles comme d'un tueur à gages ! C'est un contrat moral. Je veux avoir ce bébé. Et toi. »

Elle a gémit qu'elle se sentait mal.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui, j'étais tellement mal que j'ai rien mangé hier… »

Je me suis relevé et j'ai foncé à la cuisine je suis revenu avec un bol de céréales et une pêche, et elle a mangé en silence.

Je l'ai observée.

Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse correctement.

Je me suis promit de demander à ma sœur quel genre de régime alimentaire Alice allait devoir suivre.

Elle était petite et fluette et je me suis dit qu'il allait lui falloir des protéines, alors je suis allé lui faire un sandwich au jambon et au fromage qu'elle a mangé aussi.

Puis elle m'a regardé :

« Je n'ai pas prit de décision. Mais je suis sure que je ne vais pas me transformer en mère modèle et petite amie géniale en quelques semaines ! »

« Je suis sur que si. Et je sais bien que tu ne vas pas prendre une décision en quelques minutes. Tu as le temps. On est épuisés tous les deux, on devrait dormir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle a fait oui de la tête.

Elle s'est dirigé naturellement vers la salle de bains et je l'y ai suivit.

Elle a fait pipi devant moi et j'ai souri. On avait vraiment prit des habitudes couple…

Elle est entrée dans la douche et je l'ai laissée se laver seule. Quand elle est sortie je lui ai tendu un grand tee shirt qu'elle a refusé de la tête.

Elle pleurait et je lui ai caressé la joue :

« Ca va s'arranger, je te le promets… »

Elle a secoué négativement la tête et on est allé se coucher.

Elle s'est glissée nue dans le lit et j'ai retiré mon boxer et mon tee shirt moi aussi. L'expérience m'avait prouvé qu'Alice dormait le plus souvent nue.

Elle m'a laissé l'enlacer et malgré l'énervement qui était le mien j'étais trop épuisé pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil très vite.

J'ai été réveillé, des heures plus tard, par la voix de ma sœur.

« Jasper ? JAZZ ! Tu dors ? »

La porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte et le plafonnier s'est allumé d'un coup.

Réveillés en sursaut, Alice et moi nous sommes assis dans le lit.

Rosalie est restée un instant interdite sur le seuil.

Elle regardait la petite silhouette nue assise à mes côtés.

Alice, mal réveillée, clignait des yeux sans réagir.

Je me suis raclé la gorge et j'ai dit :

« Rose, c'est Alice, Alice, je te présente ma sœur, Rosalie »

Rose a affiché un grand sourire et a dit :

« Désolée de vous déranger, je savais pas ! »

Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et a commencé à battre en retraite.

Du couloir elle a crié :

« Je vous laisse tranquille, amusez-vous bien ! »

J'ai sauté hors du lit en criant :

« Rose attends ! »

J'ai enfilé mon boxer en toute hâte et j'ai regardé Alice :

« Je vais parler à Rose, dors encore ma puce ! »

« Quand tu reviens ramènes moi un verre d'eau ! »

« Ok ! »

Je me suis penché et j'ai déposé rapidement un baiser sur sa bouche puis j'ai couru dans mon salon.

Rosalie m'a offert un immense sourire en me voyant arriver et elle a levé les deux pouces en l'air.

Ma sœur portait une longue robe bain de soleil blanche, et elle avait tressé ses cheveux en couronne autour de sa tête, se terminant derrière par un chignon lâche, et des mèches éparses échappées de la tresse encadraient son visage. Avec ses sandales en cuir, on aurait dit une hippie des années 70.

« T'es belle comme ça ! »

« Merci. Tu avais raison, elle est revenue ! Je suis très contente pour toi ! »

« Hum, Rose…Elle est enceinte »

« Hein ? »

J'ai ramassé les résultats d'examen d'Alice et je les lui ai tendus. Elle les a lu en silence puis m'a dévisagé, muette d'étonnement.

« Le bébé est forcément de moi, on a passé plus de 3 semaines collés l'un à l'autre sans se quitter un instant »

« Mais…C'est quand même super rapide et »

« Rose….Elle est revenue parce qu'elle voulait du fric pour un avortement »

« Ca me parait assez logique »

« Hors de question. Moi ce bébé je le veux. Je…Ne t'énerve pas OK ? Mais je lui ai proposé 1 million de dollars pour qu'elle le mette au monde et reste quelques temps avec nous, après elle partira si elle veut et je m'occuperai de mon bébé »

Rosalie m'a regardé exactement de la même façon qu'Alice l'avait fait quand je lui avais proposé le « contrat ».

« Jasper…Je suis pédiatre et je suis bien placée pour te dire qu'un bébé n'est pas une marchandise ou un jouet. Un bébé a besoin de ses parents et encore plus de sa mère et bien plus longtemps que quelques mois ! »

« Je sais bien. En fait, je suis sur qu'Alice ne partira pas. Elle va avoir 8 mois et demi pour s'habituer et elle restera, on va devenir une famille ! »

Rose a ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais Alice a fait irruption dans la pièce, seulement vêtue de mon tee shirt.

« T'es pas rapide, pour le verre d'eau ! »

Elle s'est dirigée vers le frigo et s'est servi un verre.

Elle a bu puis a regardé Rosalie qui la fixait d'un air suspicieux.

« Tu pars pour Woodstock ou tu en reviens ? »

A-t-elle demandé à ma sœur, faisant référence à la tenue de celle-ci.

Rosalie a grimacé mais n'a pas répondu.

Alice nous a observé ma sœur et moi et nous a dit :

« En tous cas, vous portez bien votre nom ! Grands et costauds… » _**(ndla : allusion au fait que en anglais, hale signifie robuste)**_

Alice s'est resservie de l'eau et je lui ai dit :

« Tu devrais plutôt boire du lait, pour le bébé ! »

Alice m'a jeté un regard noir par-dessus son verre et Rose a dit :

« Consommer du calcium ne sert pas à grand-chose puisqu'il n'est assimilé que si on ne synthétise de la vitamine D, qu'on ne peut fabriquer qu'en s'exposant au soleil, et vu comme elle est pâlotte… »

J'ai alors prit Alice par les épaules et je l'ai doucement entrainée vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse, je l'ai ouverte et je l'ai poussée dehors :

« Tu peux t'installer sur un transat si tu veux ! ROSE AMENE LUI UN VERRE DE LAIT»

Alice a crié :

« Je suis pas un putain de lézard ! »

« Non mais tu es la mère de mon bébé et je vais prendre soin de toi »

Rosalie est arrivée avec un verre de lait qu'elle a tendu à Alice et elle m'a dit :

« Jasper, t'es flippant là ! »

Alice a approuvé et Felix est arrivé.

Felix était mon chat, un grand et énorme chat blanc et noir, à longs poils.

Je l'adorais et il était assez cool.

Il a regardé Alice, qui s'était assise sur le transat, il s'est frotté contre ses jambes avec délectation : visiblement, il la reconnaissait.

Alice s'est penchée sur lui et l'a prit dans ses bras.

D'une main elle le caressait et de l'autre elle lui a tendu le verre de lait, que Felix s'est empressé de laper.

« Mais c'est mon copain Felix ! T'es toujours aussi gras dis donc ! »

A rit Alice. Mais Rosalie lui a demandé :

« Tu es immunisée contre la toxoplasmose ? »

Surprise, Alice a relevé la tête :

« Ben…Je ne sais pas ! »

Je lui ai alors vivement retiré le chat des bras tandis que Rosalie lui arrachait le verre de lait des mains.

« Va te laver les mains ! »

Lui a ordonné ma sœur d'un ton sans réplique.

Alice lui a tenu tête, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Si je veux ! »

Rosalie a tapé du pied et j'ai tenté de calmer le jeu :

« Allez vas-y ma puce ! »

Alice y est allée en maugréant et Rosalie m'a regardé d'un air mauvais :

« Mais c'est une peste cette fille ! »

« Non, elle est adorable, elle a eu des problèmes c'est tout ! »

« Tu parles ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi sa famille l'a foutue dehors ! »

Alice a entendu les derniers mots en revenant et elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Rosalie s'est mordu la lèvre et je l'ai enguirlandée :

« Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire, pas plus que moi alors ne juge pas ! »

« Ouais ben moi j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à piéger mon frère Alice ! Tu vois pas qu'elle n'est pas fiable et qu'elle va se barrer à la première occasion Jasper ? Elle te fait perdre la tête ! »

Alice, dans mes bras, a alors relevé la tête et a affronté ma sœur, non sans courage :

« MON frère s'est fait piéger par sa femme et je sais ce que ça fait comme dégâts, alors je ferai jamais ça, d'accord ? Et je n'ai pas accepté de porter le bébé ! J'ai besoin de temps pour me décider ! »

Rose s'est radoucie :

« Enfin des paroles sensées. Comment s'appelle ton frère ? »

« Emmett »

Je suis intervenu :

« Alice a deux frères. L'autre c'est Edward qui est marié et qui a un bébé »

Alice a sourit :

« Oui, Sam. Il a 13 mois aujourd'hui… »

« Il te manque ? »

A demandé Rosalie.

« Oui, beaucoup ! »

Rosalie a fait des efforts, elle s'est approchée de nous et s'est assise sur le transat, sans doute pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Alice qu'elle dépassait de presque 20 centimètres.

« Alice, écoute-moi. Je peux comprendre ta situation plus que tu ne le penses, Jasper ne te l'a sans doute pas raconté mais j'ai avorté quand j'avais 16 ans. Encore aujourd'hui je suis persuadée que c'était la bonne solution, mais c'est quand même un acte lourd de conséquences. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie je veux juste que tu prennes la bonne décision, tout comme Jazz. Et je comprends que tu ais du mal à faire confiance aux gens et aux hommes en particulier. Je suis divorcée. Je me suis mariée à 20 ans, et c'était une connerie ».

Je suis intervenu, en resserrant mon étreinte autour de la taille d'Alice :

« Je confirme : j'étais son témoin »

Rose m'a souri et a poursuivi :

« Mon mari, Royce, est progressivement devenu violent et je suis partie deux ans plus tard, avant qu'il ne me tue. Jasper m'a ramassée, littéralement. J'ai poursuivi mes études pour avoir quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher et l'année suivante notre mère est morte. On a passé des moments très durs et je sais ce que c'est que de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne vois plus ta famille et je n'aurais pas du dire qu'ils ne veulent plus de toi parce que je n'en sais rien. Je suis désolée. Si un jour tu ressens le besoin de te confier, je suis là, d'accord ? »

Alice a reniflé puis a murmuré :

« Ok »

Elle est allée se recoucher et j'ai parlé à ma sœur, longuement.

De notre conversation il est ressorti qu'elle me soutiendrait toujours, même si elle n'était pas sure que je prenne une décision sensée.

Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais elle ne croyait visiblement pas qu'Alice allait changer d'avis et se mettre à être maternelle.

Elle pensait même qu'elle allait avorter, finalement.

Mais moi j'étais certain du contraire.

Rien que le fait qu'Alice reste là sans s'enfuir prouvait à mes yeux qu'inconsciemment elle voulait ce bébé. Sans doute autant que moi.

Quand ma sœur est partie je l'ai rejointe dans ma chambre.

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit elle lisait un de mes livres.

Je le lui ai arraché des mains.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Elle m'a regardé, visiblement sur la défensive.

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

J'ai gémit.

« Mais ça fait 10 jours qu'on a pas fait l'amour ! J'ai passé des journées horribles, je suis fatigué et j'ai eu un trop plein d'émotions. C'est pareil pour toi et en plus tu es enceinte…Faire l'amour va nous faire du bien. En plus on a dormit une bonne partie de la journée, on a besoin d'un peu d'exercice. Après je te ferai des pâtes… »

Elle m'a fixé, crispée :

« Jasper, je te jure que tu me fais flipper à te comporter comme si on était un couple ! »

« Pour moi on est un couple »

« Pas pour moi ! »

« On est quoi alors ? »

Elle n'a rien répondu, se posant visiblement la même question.

« Tu vois ! »

J'ai l'ai renversée sur le lit et elle m'a laissé lui offrir un cunnilingus, d'abord tendue, presque réticente, puis elle s'est détendue au fur et à mesure que son plaisir augmentait, jusqu'à crier en se tenant aux draps.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle jouisse ainsi et je l'ai pénétrée avant qu'elle ne bascule dans l'orgasme.

Elle était allée trop loin dans l'excitation pour ne pas jouir très rapidement et je l'ai sentie se resserrer autour de mon sexe en quelques minutes à peine. Elle a planté ses ongles dans mes épaules et s'est laissée aller dans le plaisir.

« Oh ouiiiii ! Oui encore ! »

J'étais à bloc moi aussi et je l'ai rejoint dans le plaisir presque aussitôt.

Après on est resté un moment couchés, silencieux et enlacés.

Au bout d'une demie heure environ je me suis levé pour aller à la cuisine.

J'ai déposé de doux baisers sur son crane.

« Je vais préparer les pâtes »

« Mmmmhhhh. Bolognaise ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. »

Elle m'a rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

On a mangé tranquillement, sans parler de la situation.

On a regardé un film, enlacés sur le canapé.

Je me comportais avec elle naturellement, c'est-à-dire comme si nous étions mariés.

Elle réfléchissait visiblement beaucoup.

Plusieurs jours durant, je l'ai laissé prendre sa décision.

Je prenais soin d'elle, mais je n'ai pas remis le sujet sur le tapis, parce que je voulais qu'elle prenne la bonne décision.

Et puis, au bout d'une semaine, c'est elle qui m'a annoncé ce qu'elle avait décidé.

Un soir, tandis qu'on marchait dans le quartier, au moment du crépuscule, elle m'a dit sans me regarder :

« Je vais le faire. Te donner le bébé. Je ne serai jamais une mère mais tu es un homme bien et je sais que le bébé sera bien avec toi. Je sais aussi que Rose s'occupera de lui, il aura une image maternelle, comme ça. »

Elle n'a pas parlé de l'argent et moi non plus.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle décide vouloir élever ce bébé mais je savais que ça viendrait.

Alors je l'ai embrassée et je lui ai dit :

« Merci. Tu peux revenir sur ta décision et décider de rester avec nous quand tu veux. Je t'aime et je n'attends que ça tu le sais. »

Elle a soupiré.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis Jasper, je ne suis pas capable d'être une mère, ni d'être celle que tu attends, alors ne te fais pas d'illusion, d'accord ? »

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais juste que ça va arriver, c'est tout !

« Elle a tenté de le prendre à la légère et elle a rit, avant de me dire :

« Ne me fais pas regretter d'accepter ce contrat. »


	5. Riley

**_Jasper PDV_**

Je crois qu'elle était dans le déni.

Depuis 3 jours elle ne se sentait pas en forme.

Elle était presque à terme et elle refusait tout simplement d'évoquer la naissance du bébé.

J'étais inquiet.

Alice avait refusé toute préparation à l'accouchement et je finissais par penser moi aussi qu'on allait tout droit vers une césarienne.

Elle l'espérait très fort, en fait. Elle me l'avait dit plusieurs fois par jour au cours des 8 derniers mois

Une manière de se détacher d'un événement qui la terrifiait, selon Rose.

Pour la première fois j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'attache pas à ce bébé comme je le pensais depuis toujours.

Pourtant, certains signes étaient là.

Depuis plusieurs mois elle ne parlait jamais de partir. Elle ne parlait pas de rester non plus, mais j'espérais encore plus fort.

Elle lui avait acheté une garde robe incroyable, et le bébé avait des vêtements jusqu'à ses 3 ans.

Elle avait lu tous les livres donnés par Rosalie.

Elle ne les commentait pas, mais elle les lisait et souvent je trouvais un livre ouvert à un page bien précise sur mon oreiller ou sur mon bureau, et ça parlait le plus souvent de la relation mère/enfant ou ce genre de sujets.

Au début, elle a bien essayé de se la jouer détachée mais elle n'y est pas arrivée bien longtemps.

Elle prenait souvent l'initiative des rapports sexuels, par exemple et elle montrait des signes de jalousie. Un jour ou nous étions au restaurant avec Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie et Jacob, son flirt du moment, elle avait quasiment sauté à la gorge de la serveuse qui me souriait d'une façon un peu trop appuyée aux yeux d'Alice.

On était ensemble 24 heures sur 24 et il a fallu trouver des terrains d'entente.

J'ai vite découvert que la force morale d'Alice pouvait se transformer en obstination.

Je lui avais proposé, pour l'occuper, de me servir d'assistante mais elle avait refusé tout net.

En fait, j'ai vite comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie.

Alice avait un assez vilain caractère quand elle était contrariée, et au début elle était très contrariée. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Par contre, il m'est devenu totalement évident qu'elle avait subi de la violence, et sans doute pas que morale. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé spontanément de son passé, mais elle se montrait à la fois petite princesse mais aussi toujours sur le qui vive.

Au bout de deux mois elle tournait franchement en rond, et moi je travaillais beaucoup sur mon prochain livre pour avoir du temps libre après la naissance du bébé, alors elle se plaignait, boudeuse et me reprochant tout et son contraire. Je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai eu une patience d'ange. D'autant plus qu'elle savait se montrer adorable, surtout quand Rose, ou bien Peter et Charlotte, ou même Maria (**_ndla, je rappelle que dans cette fic Maria est l'éditrice de Jasper_**) venaient à la maison. Elle me faisait payer la situation . Mais elle s'est rendu compte que MOI AUSSI je suis très obstiné.

Et elle a fini par trouver une occupation.

Un jour elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait besoin d'un ordinateur à elle parce qu'elle avait été embauchée par un groupe de presse pour gérer la partie mode de leur magazine en ligne.

J'ai été surpris mais je suis allé lui acheter un ordinateur dans l'heure.

Et j'ai découvert qu'Alice pouvait être sérieuse et appliquée.

Ceci dit, le seul vrai symptôme de grossesse qu'elle a développée c'est l'hypersomnie.

Elle n'a jamais eu la moindre nausée le premier mois passé ou autre symptôme désagréable, mais elle dormait énormément.

Je trouvais ça amusant mais Rose m'a dit que c'était sans doute un moyen pour Alice de fuir la réalité.

Cela m'angoissait mais je l'appelais « mon minou » parce qu'elle dormait presque autant que Felix.

Elle m'a laissé prendre toutes les décisions.

C'est moi qui aie décidé de connaître le sexe à l'échographie du 5° mois.

Elle disait ne pas avoir d'avis.

Mais quand on a su que nous attendions un petit garçon, j'ai bien vu son air chiffonné.

Sans qu'elle ne l'exprime, j'ai comprit qu'elle avait espéré une fille.

Mais deux jours plus tard je déballais un colis contenant une mini tenue de base ball et une série de voiture en plastique premier âge, devant une Alice sur excitée. Je me suis prit au jeu, du coup, et assez rapidement la chambre du bébé s'est remplie de jeux et de peluches.

Alice prenait l'air de rien mais je savais qu'elle aussi voulait le mieux pour le bébé.

Au tout début j'avais affaire à une petite fille pourrie gâtée.

Elle ne rangeait jamais rien, ne cuisinait pas du tout et me répondait avec insolence quand je lui faisais des réflexions.

Mais à la fin de sa grossesse je lui ai fait remarquer qu'elle était devenue une femme.

« Tu as muri ma chérie. Tu n'es plus une sale gosse à présent, tu cuisines très bien et tu es un peu plus ordonnée »

Elle m'a tiré la langue mais j'ai vu qu'elle était plutôt fière.

Nous voyions Peter et Charlotte régulièrement.

Alice et Charlotte s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées.

Elles passaient souvent des après-midi ou même des soirées ensemble et si ma confiance en Alice n'était pas totale, elle l'était envers Charlotte qui, je le savais, veillait sur ma chérie.

Je n'ai jamais essayé de changer Alice (à part pour qu'elle range le monstrueux désordre qu'elle semait derrière elle en permanence).

Mais elle a évolué.

Rosalie s'en est aperçue aussi.

Cependant, quand le 23 janvier est arrivé, je sentais Alice nerveuse.

Le grand jour approchait et je savais qu'elle savait que ce serait forcément une étape importante pour elle.

Tout au long de la matinée elle a arpenté la maison, incapable de rester tranquille.

Elle grimaçait par moments et j'ai finit par la prendre dans mes bras :

« Tu as des contractions Alice ? »

« Non, j'ai juste mal au dos et là aussi »

M'a-t-elle dit d'une toute petite voix en montrant son ventre.

« Si tu as mal au ventre, ce sont peut-être des contractions ? »

« Mais non, ça fait pas si mal ! »

Son ton était cassant et je n'ai pas insisté.

Mais je l'ai discrètement observée et j'ai minuté les douleurs.

J'ai été assez surpris qu'elles soient si rapprochées si vite.

J'ai communiqué par SMS avec ma sœur, qui m'a conseillé la patience.

Vers 13h00 j'ai préparé une salade et des légumes et Alic peine touché.

Elle continuait d'arpenter la maison, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour souffler, en se penchant en avant.

Suivant les instructions de Rosalie, j'ai commencé à lui appuyer doucement sur le bas du dos quand la douleur survenait.

Vers 16h00 elle a accepté de prendre un bain.

Une fois dans l'eau chaude elle a paru se détendre et je lui ai suggéré de partir à l'hôpital :

« On devrait y aller Alice, sincèrement je suis sur que le travail a commencé »

« Non, je n'ai pas très mal, je suis sure que c'est un faux travail »

Mais les contractions se sont intensifiées et à partir de 18h00 elle n'a plus pu se voiler la face : les contractions n'étaient plus espacées que de 3 ou 4 minutes, elles duraient prêt d'une minute et la faisaient hurler de douleur.

Elle n'a pas pu s'asseoir dans la voiture et j'ai du la transporter allongée sur la banquette arrière.

J'essayais de l'encourager tout en conduisant dans la circulation dense de la fin de journée.

« Ca va aller ma chérie, on est bientôt arrivés, tu es super courageuse ! »

« Mais putain accélères ! La seule chose que je veux c'est une putain de péridurale ! »

Quand je me suis garé devant la porte d'entrée, Alice ne contrôlait plus rien du tout.

Elle criait et se roulait sur elle-même.

J'ai ouvert la portière pour l'aider à sortir et elle m'a frappé et insulté :

« J'AI MAL ! C'EST INSUPORTABLE ! ET C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI JE TE DETESTE TU ES UN SALAUD ! »

Mais Rosalie a surgit, avec un fauteuil roulant et une sage femme.

Alice avait du mal à se tenir sur le fauteuil et nous avons du faire plusieurs pauses avant d'arriver dans la salle d'accouchement.

Rose et moi l'avons aidée à se déshabiller tandis qu'elle se tenait aux draps du lit d'accouchement en criant, aux prises avec une contraction.

La sage femme a voulu la perfuser, pour commencer mais Alice a envoyé valser le plateau contenant les instruments en criant de plus belle.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle m'a mordu l'avant bras.

J'ai serré les dents en gémissant et j'ai posé mon autre main sur son ventre, que j'ai senti dur comme de la pierre.

Puis la contraction est passée et Alice a respiré un grand coup avant de hurler :

« JE VEUXLA PERIDURALE! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Mais la sage femme a enfilé des gants et a glissé sa main entre les cuisses de mon amour en lui disant :

« Je vais vous examiner pour voir ou ça en est ! »

Alice a planté ses ongles dans mon bras et je ne suis pas aventuré à lui parler, j'ai juste caressé ses cheveux.

La sage femme s'est relevé et nous a sourit :

« La dilatation est complète et la tête est bien engagée, je pense que vous allez très vite avoir envie de pousser ! »

Alice a haleté puis s'est exclamé :

« J'ai déjà envie de pousser mais je pousserai pas tant que j'aurai pas la péridurale ! »

Rosalie m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de se pencher sur Alice :

« Ecoute moi Lili, ton bébé est presque né, tu n'auras jamais le temps d'avoir la péridurale, quand la prochaine contraction arrive il te faut pousser et »

Mais Alice s'est remise à hurler en mordant à nouveau mon bras et en agrippant avec force les cheveux de Rosalie qui a glapit mais n'a pas réussit à se dégager.

On voyait tous parfaitement qu'Alice essayait de ne PAS pousser.

Mais la contraction suivante a été la plus forte et Alice s'est redressé d'un coup et s'est mise à pousser.

Elle a poussé encore et encore.

Et encore, encore et encore.

Le temps me paraissait à la fois très court et interminable, et j'ai su après qu'elle n'avait poussé que 15 minutes, ce qui est assez court pour un premier accouchement.

La sage femme et Rosalie l'encourageaient, lui répétant qu'elle faisait du bon boulot, qu'elle continue que c'était bientôt terminé. De mon côté je lui répétais l'aimer et être fier d'elle.

Elle nous insultait copieusement en retour, mais aucun de nous n'en tenait compte.

J'ai vu la tête apparaitre lentement et j'ai moi aussi encouragé Alice, lui répétant comme les autres de continuer à pousser, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle nous entendait vraiment.

Le bébé est né sans difficulté et Rosalie l'a posé sur le ventre d'Alice.

L'émotion qui s'est alors emparée de moi est indescriptible. La joie menaçait d'exploser dans ma poitrine et j'ai caressé notre fils qui vagissait sur le ventre de sa mère.

La sage femme l'a couvert d'un drap bleu tandis que je découvrais mon bébé.

Mais très vite je me suis aperçu qu'Alice restait sans réaction, prostrée.

Sa main était, sans doute instinctivement, posée sur notre bébé, mais elle ne le regardait pas, ne parlait pas.

Elle respirait fort, en état de choc.

Je me suis inquiété mais la sage femme m'a dit de lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Rosalie pleurait et je savais qu'elle était heureuse, mais sans doute aussi mélancolique. Elle rêvait d'avoir des enfants.

Le bébé criait d'une belle voix et je le trouvais incroyablement beau.

Il avait quelques cheveux châtain et une petite bouille adorable, j'ai trouvé qu'il ressemblait à Alice.

Rosalie l'a prit quelques instants pour l'examiner.

Elle est revenue en m'annonçant que mon fils pesait 3kgs950 et mesurait 53 cms, et j'ai rit tout seul.

Rosalie était très émue, elle aussi. Elle m'a installé mon fils dans les bras et nous avons contemplé le bébé, longuement.

Il était calme et regardait autour de lui puis s'est mit à s'agiter puis à pleurer.

« Il doit avoir faim, on va le mettre au sein. »

Alice était allongée à côté de nous, la sage femme avait effectué la délivrance puis lui avait fait enfiler un tee shirt et une culotte de papier et elle l'avait bien couverte car Alice grelottait de froid.

J'étais inquiet pour elle mais Rosalie m'a plusieurs fois assuré qu'elle était bien prise en charge.

C'est Rose qui a expliqué à Alice ce qu'elle allait faire :

« Ton bébé a faim, je vais t'aider le mettre au sein, d'accord Alice ? »

Alice n'a eu aucune réaction et ne l'a même pas regardée mais ma sœur ne s'est pas laissée démonter.

Alice était couchée sur le côté, repliée en chien de fusil et Rosalie a déposé le bébé tout contre elle.

Elle a soulevé le tee shirt et a aidé le bébé à attraper le mamelon ce qu'il a fait avec force, et il a commencé à téter avec vigueur.

J'ai prit des photos.

Mais Alice ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle paraissait très calme, les yeux grands ouverts, mais ne se fixant sur personne.

Au bout de deux heures on nous a installés dans une chambre.

Le bébé s'était endormie et Rose l'a bien emmitouflé et l'a couché dans son berceau.

Alice s'est endormie, toujours aussi inexpressive.

J'étais inquiet et j'ai bien vu que Rosalie l'était aussi.

« Rose, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? C'est pas normal cette réaction ou plutôt cette absence de réaction ! »

Rosalie a un peu grimacé :

« Je pense qu'elle est sous le choc. Elle va en sortir doucement, demain ça ira mieux. Sinon…On verra »

« Pourtant tout s'est bien passé ! »

« Oui, mais je pense qu'elle a vécu ça très violement. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, ne l'oublie pas »

Ma sœur est partie vers minuit et j'ai veillé ma femme et mon fils, un long moment.

Puis, à bout de forces j'ai finit par m'endormir sur le fauteuil.

J'ai été réveillé le lendemain matin par un membre du personnel entrant dans la pièce.

J'ai sursauté.

Le lit d'Alice était vide.

J'ai regardé dans le berceau et le bébé était là, à dormir tranquillement.

Et j'ai entendu l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Je me suis précipité mais la porte était fermée à clé.

J'ai tambouriné dessus :

« ALICE ? Tu es là ? Ca va ? »

« Oui oui »

Sa voix m'a paru éteinte mais elle s'était remise à bouger et à parler, c'était déjà ça.

« Je mets le plateau de votre femme ici »

M'a alors dit la dame et je l'ai remerciée.

Alice est sortie un moment après.

Elle s'était visiblement douchée et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

Elle portait un fin gilet à décolleté en V vert foncé à même la peau, qui soulignait sa poitrine gonflée et un sarouel gris clair.

Elle n'affichait plus cette moue boudeuse que j'aimais tant.

Elle ne donnait plus l'impression d'être une adolescente enjouée, elle était pale et avait un air misérable.

Mais elle se tenait debout naturellement et marchait sans gêne visible.

Elle ne m'a pas accordé un regard et elle est allée se pelotonner dans le lit.

Je me suis passé la main dans les cheveux et je me suis approché d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche.

« Alice…Je t'aime, tu as été super et »

Elle m'a repoussé et je me suis tu.

J'ai regardé le bébé qui dormait toujours.

Alice s'était allongée de manière à ne pas le voir.

Alors la colère m'a prit.

Je l'ai prise par les épaules et je l'ai secouée comme un prunier.

J'ai crié, plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais été sur personne, à part Royce King.

J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt pacifique mais là, je ne me contrôlais plus…

« ALICE ! Il est où le problème ? Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? J'en ai ras le bol de ta façon d'agir ! Tu étais d'accord pour mettre ce bébé au monde et je sais très bien que tu l'aimes déjà et que tu ne le quitteras jamais ! Tu crois que je suis un imbécile ? Que je n'ai pas remarqué les affiches de l'OMS (**_Organisation Mondiale de la Santé_**) prônant 6 mois d'allaitement maternel minimum que tu as mit dans la salle de bain ? Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas caresser ton ventre et poser sans cesse ta main dessus ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu l'adores ? Alors oui tu as accouché et tu ne voulais pas le faire sans péridurale mais bon sang la sage femme dit que tu as accouché comme une fleur, on a un magnifique bébé et tu ne l'as même pas encore regardé ! Arrête de faire un caprice, deviens une femme bon sang ! »

Elle a enfouit son visage dans ses bras en tapant de colère du poing sur l'oreiller et je suis allé prendre mon fils dans son berceau.

Il dormait toujours et je me suis mit devant Alice :

« OUVRE LES YEUX ! REGARDE-LE, C'EST TON BEBE ALICE ! »

Elle a ouvert les yeux et son regard s'est posé sur notre fils.

Elle a ouvert la bouche, m'a regardé, totalement perdue et elle s'est assise dans le lit.

Elle a tendu les mains pour prendre le bébé et je le lui ai donné.

Elle le regardait, effarée.

Puis elle m'a fixé de ses yeux verts plein de larmes :

« C'est mon bébé ? Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui ! »

« Il…Il est beau...Il…Oh mon Dieu… »

Elle a fondu en larmes et l'a enfin serré contre elle.

Le soulagement m'a envahit et je me suis assis à leurs côtés.

Elle le berçait contre son cœur en répétant sans cesse « mon bébé mon bébé » et elle sanglotait.

Mais de joie.

Je les ai pris tous les deux dans mes bras et elle a enfoui son nez dans mon cou.

Je la sentais trembler de la tête aux pieds, en proie à une émotion indicible.

Comme si toutes ses barrières venaient enfin de sauter.

On s'est embrassé à pleine bouche, sans que je sache lequel des deux avait initié le baiser.

Quand nous avons rompu notre baiser je lui ai redit une fois encore :

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi »

A-t-elle répondu tout de suite.

Je m'en doutais un peu, surtout depuis sa scène de jalousie dans le restaurant, mais ça m'a fait gémir quand même.

Elle a enfoui sa tête contre le bébé et a continué à pleurer un long moment.

Nous étions enlacés et j'ai enfin pu goûter ma joie !

Au bout de sans doute plus d'une demi-heure le bébé s'est agité et a tourné la tête en tous sens.

« Il a sans doute faim »

Ais-je dit à Alice.

Elle a sourit à travers ses larmes et s'est empressé de déboutonner son gilet, puis de dégrafer la bretelle du soutien gorge d'allaitement.

Je l'ai aidée à positionner correctement le bébé et il a happé le sein de sa mère qui le regardait faire, émerveillé.

« Il tête super fort ! »

L'émotion m'empêchait de parler, mais j'ai prit des photos.

« J'ai soif »

A murmuré Alice et je lai tendu sa tasse de thé.

Puis je l'ai aidée à manger son porridge et un fruit.

Le bébé tétait toujours, hyper concentré.

Et puis, j'ai appelé Rosalie, et Peter et Charlotte pour les rassurer.

Et j'ai prévenu mes autres amis et connaissances.

Alice me regardait passer mes coups de fil, fier et content.

Elle souriait et entre deux coups de téléphone on s'embrassait.

Le bébé, lui, tétait toujours.

En fin de matinée, tandis qu'il dormait sur le ventre d'Alice qui semblait disposée à ne jamais plus le lâcher, je lui ai demandé :

« Comment on va l'appeler ? »

Elle n'avait jamais voulu discuter de ça, me disant de choisir tout seul, ce que je me refusais à faire.

Et là, on en a discuté tranquillement et on est tombés d'accord sur Riley.

Elle m'a demandé :

« On peut lui donner Carlisle en deuxième prénom ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Je savais que c'était le prénom de son père.

J'ai saisi l'occasion :

« Alice, on peut prévenir ta famille et »

« Non, pas ne suis pas prête. Pas du tout ! »

Je n'ai pas insisté.

On est rentré à la maison 3 jours plus tard et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que notre vie a été totalement chamboulée.

Riley nous menait à la baguette.

On s'est vite rendu compte que le patron, c'était lui !

La maison était un vrai champ de bataille, on se nourrissait quand on pouvait, comme on pouvait et rarement en même temps.

Mais Alice m'a impressionné.

Elle était fatiguée bien entendu, mais même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne l'avais pas imaginée si patiente et si douce.

Elle passait parfois deux heures à allaiter le bébé et autant de temps à arpenter la maison pour l'endormir.

On a survécu, mais je ne sais pas très bien comment.

Une semaine après la naissance de Riley, Peter et Charlotte sont venus manger à la maison, en amenant l'intégralité du repas que nous aurions bien été en peine de préparer.

Et, tout sourire, ils nous ont annoncé la grossesse de Charlotte !

Alice crié de joie et a posé sa main sur le ventre de Charlotte, comme notre amie l'avait si souvent fait pour elle.

« C'est pour quand ? »

« Septembre ! »

« Hé mais c'est génial il va naitre la même année que Riley ! »

On était très heureux et on a parlé grossesse et bébé toute la soirée.

Quand ils sont repartis, j'ai prit Alice dans mes bras et je lui ai dit :

« Je crois que ce qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est de savoir qu'on va pas être les seuls à en baver ! »

Alice a ricané :

« T'as raison, j'y ai pensé aussi ! »

Riley a poussé, plutôt très bien.

Il avait un mois quand nous avons fait une folie, Alice et moi : on l'a confié à Rosalie une heure durant, juste après une tétée pour sortir un moment juste tous les deux.

Ma sœur était très heureuse d'être tatie, et elle se révélait bien sur une tante formidable mais je ressentais son chagrin de ne pas être mère elle aussi.

Ma sœur avait eu pas ma de relations après son mariage raté mais c'état toujours de courte durée et sans espoir de fonder une famille.

Elle aurait voulu, pourtant.

Mais je savais que ça lui arriverait un jour.

Cependant, son désarroi en ce moment était visible.

Alice et moi en avons d'ailleurs parlé pendant notre ballade.

Alice sautillait à mes côtés et j'ai rit en la voyant escalader un banc et en sauter comme une gamine.

« Hé, pour une femme qui a accouché i peine un mois, tu es en pleine forme ! »

C'était la vérité, même si elle l'avait mal vécu sur le coup, Alice avait eu un accouchement facile et aucune suite désagréable.

Elle m'a tiré la langue :

« J'ai encore 5 kilos à perdre, et le fitness n'est pas au programme en ce moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et comme faire un régime est exclu en allaitant, il ne me reste que la marche et les bancs à escalader ! »

Nous nous sommes prit par la main et avons continué à marcher.

« T'as pas des copains à présenter à Rose ? Parce qu'elle va nous faire une dépression là je crois »

Son ton était très sérieux.

J'ai soupiré.

« J'ai présenté des tas de copains à Rosalie, elle n'en a jamais gardé un plus de deux semaines »

« Faut persévérer, elle a tellement envie de se caser et d'avoir des enfants…Et c'est vrai que c'est chouette »

Son ton avait changé. Depuis ce fameux jour, lendemain de la naissance de Riley ou j'avais secoué Alice, nous n'avions pas reparlé des débuts de notre relation.

Elle m'a alors dit, sans me regarder :

« C'est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, de vous avoir, Riley et toi… »

J'ai serré sa main plus fort encore :

« C'est pareil pour moi mon amour »

On a commencé à remonter notre rue en silence puis j'ai un peu fanfaronné :

« Qui c'est qui avait raison ? »

Elle a râlé mais a dit :

« Toi…. »

« Sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu as commencé à nous aimer, le bébé et moi ? »

« Presque tout de suite en fait. Quand je t'ai dit que j'allais te laisser le bébé, que je ne voulais plus avorter, je savais déjà que je ne pourrais jamais partir. Je crois que j'ai commencé à t'aimer quand tu as prit la défense du bébé, quand tu m'as donné une porte de sortie. Mais il m'a fallut du temps pour le reconnaître et…Je ne savais pas comment le dire et surtout, je n'étais pas sure de vous mériter, ni d'être à la hauteur. J'ai fait…Pas mal de conneries dans ma vie »

« Tu peux m'en parler tu sais »

« Je ne sais pas…j'ai honte »

« Je t'aime, je suis là, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, faut y aller là, j'ai des fuites de lait ! »

On a piqué un sprint et je l'ai écrasée sans problème, bien sur.

Je l'ai attendue devant la porte et on est entré ensemble

Rosalie était assise sur le canapé, l'air tendue.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit et j'ai très vite vu Riley endormit dans son berceau.

En entrant d'un pas j'ai aperçu un homme, sans doute aussi grand que moi et très baraqué.

Il était châtain et affichait une expression choquée.

A mes côtés, Alice s'est figée puis a gémit :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

L'homme s'est levé et a marché sur ma compagne :

« Alice…Putain Alice… »

Son ton n'était pas agressif mais Alice s'est mise à pleurer et l'homme l'a enlacée avec force.

Je ne savais pas si je devais intervenir mais Rose a posé sa main sur mon épaule, apaisante :

« C'est Emmett Cullen, le frère d'Alice »


	6. confession

_**Me revoilà! Et du coup voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic!**_

_**/ATTENTION CONTENU EXPLICITE/**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Le frère d'Alice.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à imprimer.

Depuis 10 mois, presque 11, que je connaissais Alice, je m'étais fait une opinion sur sa famille.

Je savais que son père était chirurgien cardiaque, sa mère décoratrice d'intérieur, que son frère ainé était architecte et son plus jeune frère médecin aussi, plus précisément obstétricien, et que sa belle-sœur, Bella, était professeur de littérature.

Alice avait fait des études d'histoires de l'art et de stylisme avant de tout arrêter brutalement pour je ne savais quel motif.

J'imaginais une famille assez bourgeoise, avec des principes assez stricts et rigides, qui aurait tenté d'étouffer Alice, la brimant dans ses choix, voire essayant de lui imposer un mariage de convenance dont elle n'aurait pas voulu.

Mais mes idées préconçues s'effondraient totalement devant l'attitude d'Emmett Cullen.

Il serrait sa sœur contre lui en pleurant et en la berçant.

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il lui disait, parce que l'émotion le rendait assez incohérent, mais j'ai entendu des « je t'aime Alice » et aussi « mais pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ? » ou encore « On te cherche depuis si longtemps ».

Alice, elle, ne disait rien du tout, elle pleurait simplement.

Rosalie m'a tiré par la main, on a prit le berceau de Riley et on est allé dans la cuisine, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je n'étais pas spécialement content.

Je sentais venir les emmerdes.

Rosalie, elle, paraissait plus satisfaite.

Je m'en suis prit à elle, de manière totalement injuste :

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entré ? »

Elle a froncé les sourcils :

« Parce qu'il m'a dit qui il est ! Il vient tout juste d'arriver, je n'en sais guère plus que toi. Et je pense qu'il a cru que Riley est mon bébé… »

J'ai prit mon fils dans mes bras. Rosalie a du sentir mon angoisse et elle s'est tue.

Riley s'est mit à s'agiter, puis à gémir, et malgré mes bercements et mon petit doigt à sucer, il a commencé à hurler, réclamant sa pitance avec véhémence.

En moins de 20 secondes, comme d'habitude, on a vu Alice arriver au pas de course, le tee shirt déjà trempé (ndla : quand mes enfants étaient tous petits, le fait de les entendre pleurer déclenchait l'éjection du lait, j'étais trempée en permanence bien que me changeant 10 fois par jour, mais ça se régule par la suite) elle a prit notre fils dans ses bras, s'est assise sur le fauteuil en rotin installé spécialement pour ça dans la cuisine et a rapidement mit le bébé au sien.

Le silence est revenu, simplement rythmé par les bruits de succion de Riley.

Emmett avait suivi sa sœur et la contemplait en train d'allaiter comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé à Alice.

Rosalie s'est mise à pouffer de rire et je l'ai poussé du coude, énervé.

Emmett a finit par bégayer :

« Mais…Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Alice, sans le regarder a dit :

« J'allaite mon fils »

« C'est…C'est ton bébé ? »

« Ben oui ! »

Il a cherché l'air, visiblement sous le choc, puis son regard s'est posé sur moi.

Meurtrier.

Je me suis levé. Je n'étais pas aussi musclé que lui, mais j'étais légèrement plus grand et il ne me faisait pas peur.

Rosalie s'est levée aussi et je l'ai repoussée derrière moi.

Emmett m'a dit, l'air mauvais :

« C'est toi le père ? »

« Oui »

« Tu crois qu'elle avait pas eu assez de problèmes comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit sur les ennuis qu'elle a pu avoir ! »

Emmett a ouvert la bouche mais Alice s'est faufilé entre nous et lui a montré notre fils :

« Regarde Emmett, c'est Riley. Il a un mois et 3 jours. Il est mignon, n'est ce pas ? »

Emmett a regardé le bébé, qui, brusquement privé du sein de sa mère affichait un air étonné. Puis il a grimacé et a tourné la tête en tous sens pour chercher le sein et Alice l'a allaité debout, avant qu'il ne hurle.

Emmett paraissait terrassé.

« Oui il est adorable. Mais j'arrive pas à croire que tu ais eu un bébé ! Tu es si jeune »

Rosalie est intervenue :

« Pas tant que ça, elle va sur ses 23 ans »

Emmett a regardé sa sœur, l'air de réaliser qu'elle était effectivement une adulte.

D'un voix plus calme il lui a dit :

« J'arrive quand même pas à croire que tu ais pu vouloir un bébé… »

Alice lui a répondu, en me regardant avec un sourire en coin :

« Au début je ne voulais pas garder le bébé mais Jasper m'a obligée ! »

Emmett m'a dévisagé, l'œil meurtrier, et Alice a éclaté de rire mais elle m'a laissé me débrouiller avec son frère.

Rosalie est intervenue en riant:

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Alice ! C'est vrai qu'au début elle était réticente mais Jasper l'a convaincue de garder ce bébé, et je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle en est ravie »

Alice a opiné de la tête et Emmett a soupiré.

« J'arrive pas à le croire quand même…Alice a un bébé… »

Alice s'est rassise dans le fauteuil et Rose a souri à Emmett :

« Un café ? »

Il a regardé ma sœur et a souri pour la première fois :

« Volontiers »

Nous avons bu tous les 3 un café , Alice un jus de fruits et Riley le lait de sa mère.

Emmett a semblé reprendre ses esprits.

« Alice, il faut le dire aux parents. Maman et papa sont fous d'inquiétude. Je les appelle »

Alice a semblé très contrariée, au bord des larmes mais elle n'a rien dit.

Je me suis levé tandis qu'Emmett sortait son téléphone.

Je me suis agenouillé auprès de ma femme et je lui ai demandé à mi-voix :

« SI tu ne veux pas qu'il les prévienne tu en as le droit, dis le moi et je m'en charge »

« Non, c'est bon »

Je suis resté à ses côtés et nous avons écouté.

« M'man ? C'est Emmett ! Oui elle est là, avec moi. Elle va bien, très bien. Elle vit dans une belle maison même . Elle va bien je te dis ! Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Maman écoute. J'ai un truc à te dire C'est une bonne nouvelle, d'accord. Maman écoute, tu es assise ? Papa est là ? T'as mit le haut parleur ? Ok, bon. Alice a un bébé. Non je blague pas. NON je plaisanterais pas avec ça ! Un bébé je vous dis. MAIS SI ! Un petit garçon, il s'appelle Riley. Il a un mois je crois. Non je rigole pas. Bon, je vous la passe ! »

Il a tendu le téléphone à Alice et celle-ci m'a passé le bébé. Elle a prit le portable et a murmuré un allo à peine audible.

Puis elle a éclaté en sanglots.

« Maman…Maman… »

Riley s'est mit à crier et je l'ai donné à Rose qui l'a amené dans une autre pièce, Emmett sur ses talons.

Alice a sourit à travers ses larmes :

« Oui c'est lui que tu entends…Oui un garçon, Il est né le 23 janvier à 18h54. Il va très bien… Je suis désolée. J'avais peur , je ne savais pas comment le dire .Oui . Il s'appelle Jasper ,il a 32 ans. Non pas du tout, il est gentil… MAMAN IL EST GENTIL »

Alice et sa mère ont parlé un long moment encore.

Puis, quand elle a raccroché, j'ai vu le soulagement sur le visage de ma compagne.

Elle m'a dit :

« Elle me parle... Emmett est là…Ils ne me détestent pas…Oh je n'arrive pas à le croire »

Elle a soufflé un long moment et j'ai respecté son émotion.

Puis elle s'est levée et est allée dans le salon.

Emmett était penché sur Rosalie, à regarder Riley qui souriait à ma sœur.

Alice s'est approchée de lui et il l'a regardée.

« On peut parler ? »

Lui a demandée Alice, d'une toute petite voix.

Il lui a sourit :

« On aurait du le faire il y a longtemps »

Ils se sont installés dans le bureau et j'ai du les déranger eu bout d'une heure, parce que le bébé avait faim.

En tout, ils ont discuté presque 2 heures.

Ils sont sortis avec chacun la tête à l'envers.

Alice était bouleversée et quand Emmett est allé à la salle de bains, elle s'est collée contre moi :

« Il veut m' obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas ! Aide moi ! »

« Promit »

Emmett est revenu et j'ai vu l'air combatif sur son visage.

On s'est tous assis sur les canapés et Alice s'est blottie contre moi.

J'étais bien décidé à remettre Emmett en place mais il a commencé son récit :

« Alice est d'accord pour que je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans elle a rencontré un homme. Elle nous l'a présenté »

Alice l'a interrompu :

« J'étais étudiante et c'était mon prof de fac »

Emmett a opiné de la tête :

« Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il ne nous a pas plu du tout. Il s'appelait James et il avait plus de 40 ans. Ceci dit ce n'est pas la différence d'âge ni même le fait qu'il soit son prof qui nous choquait et nous déplaisait, c'était son attitude. James se comportait envers Alice comme si elle lui appartenait. Il n'hésitait pas à la rabrouer ou la remettre en place devant nous. Alice le laissait faire et ça nous mettait hors de nous, surtout mon frère et moi. Notre belle sœur, Bella, a bien essayé elle aussi de convaincre Alice de le laisser tomber mais plus on essayait de la décourager de le fréquenter, plus elle s'y accrochait. La seule personne de la famille qui appréciait James c'était ma femme. A cette époque là j'étais marié depuis 6 mois. Ma femme était mannequin, et je crois que moi aussi j'étais aveugle, à son sujet, ceci dit, elle cachait mieux son jeu que James. Je savais que ma mère n'appréciait pas ma femme, elle la trouvait trop superficielle mais je pensais que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps. Au bout de 3 mois, Alice n'est plus du tout venu chez nos parents. »

Alice a dit, d'une toute petite voix :

« James ne voulait plus y aller, il me disait que ma famille essayait de saborder notre relation »

Emmett a continué :

« Ma femme et moi nous les voyons encore un peu. Elle insistait pour cela. Je trouvais Alice pale et fatiguée mais elle était majeure et ma femme me disait de me mêler de nos affaires. Je n'aimais pas ça, pourtant. Et puis…Un matin, Edward m'a appelé, j'avais passé la nuit au boulot sur le plan d'un chantier important et j'étais épuisé. Mais Alice avait appelé Bella. James l'avait abandonnée sur la route, à des kilomètres de Seattle »

Il s'est tu, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

La colère me broyait le cœur et j'ai serré la main d'Alice dans les miennes, essayant de lui transmettre mon amour et mon soutien.

Elle a continué le récit à la place de son frère.

« En réalité, James était un pervers narcissique et manipulateur.

Au début de notre relation, je n'étais pas vraiment consentante. Je veux dire…Je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à lui, je le regardais comme un professeur, rien d'autre mais un jour il m'a demandé de rester après le cours. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu les regards que je lui lançais, alors que j'étais sure de ne jamais l'avoir regardé de la façon qu'il insinuait. J'ai pensé qu' 'il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités, un truc comme ça, mais il m'a dit qu'il me voulait. Il n'a jamais dit m'aimer, ou me désirer, non, il me voulait. Je ne savais pas comment dire non alors ça a commencé comme ça. Et puis après, il a mené un travail de sape. Il me disait qu'il était le seul à me connaitre, à me comprendre, qu'il devinait mes désirs mieux que moi-même, mais d'un autre coté il me coupait de tout le monde. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais et j'obéissais, parce que je crois que j'avais fini par penser que j'aimais ça. Assez vite j'ai comprit qu'il s'intéressait à Victoria. Il me disait des trucs comme quoi la jalousie était une invention des femmes aigries, que je ne devais jamais ressentir ça. On a…On a fini par coucher avec elle. Ils menaient la danse tous les deux. Contre moi. Enfin, je le ressentais comme ça. Eux étaient à l'aise, mais pas moi. James me poussait dans mes retranchements, sexuellement. Il disait que je devais affronter mes limites. Mais il me faisait mal de plus en plus souvent et ça faisait rire Victoria. Je mentais à ma famille, à mon frère. On le prenait pour un con. Et j'avais peur. J'étais complice, coupable moi aussi. Et puis un jour James a voulu que je couche avec un de ses amis. Un espèce de dégoutant que j'avais déjà vu, et je savais que son trip c'était de frapper les femmes, le fouet, tout ça. J'ai dit non. Je me suis révoltée pour la première fois. On était déjà en chemin et James et Victoria ont essayé de me convaincre. Mais j'ai dit non, et non et NON! Alors il m'a frappée. Ce n'était la première fois, mais là, j'ai rendu les coups. Il m'a jetée hors de la voiture et ils m'ont laissée là. Mais avant, il m'a dit que j'étais une nulle, que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi, que je n'assumais pas qui j'étais, que j'étais une soumise et que je lui reviendrai en rampant. Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire savoir à tout le monde qui j'étais vraiment. Emmett et Edward sont venus me chercher. Je ne leur pas dit grand-chose mais…Mais James a envoyé des photos, des vidéos à toute la famille. A mes parents. Mes frères, Bella, mes anciens amis de la fac. On m'y voyait faire des choses…C'était. Je ne sais pas comment le dire. J'étais tellement humiliée. Et Vic…Elle a quitté Emmett, bien sur. Et c'était ma faute, tout ça. Ma faute…Alors je suis partie. Je ne pouvais pas rester. James avait ouvert un compte à mon nom pour planquer du fric. Je ne sais pas d'où il le sortait mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit à son nom, un truc louche, sans doute. Je n'avais pas de chéquier ni de carte sur ce compte bien sur, mais je suis allée au guichet j'ai viré l'argent sur mon compte courant et j'ai acheté un billet d'avion pour Los Angeles. J'ai vécu au jour le jour, à essayer d'oublier tout ça. On s'est rencontré 3 mois plus tard, Jazz. Je…Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, que je te dégouttes.. »

Elle s'est mise à pleurer et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras.

Rosalie était effondrée.

« Je t'aime Alice, tu es la victime dans tout ça »

Emmett m'a sourit:

« C'est exactement ce que je lui dis. Alice, on t'aime. On a été choqués mais on ne t'en veux pas. Alice, tu dois porter plainte contre James. Il t'a fait du mal, il ne doit pas s'en sortir comme ça! »

Alice faisait non de la tête en pleurant.

J'ai caressé ses cheveux:

« Ton frère a raison ma chérie, James ne doit pas s'en sortir comme ça. »

Rose est intervenue:

« Laissez lui le temps. Alice se sent coupable, bien que la victime ce soit elle. C'est classique, hélas. Laissez nous un peu toutes les deux, d'accord? Parfois on a besoin d'une présence féminine! »

Je me suis levé et Emmett m'a emboité le pas.

J'étais effondré par ce qu'avait subit mon Alice mais d'un autre côté cela expliquait bien des choses. Et à présent je savais contre quoi j'allais me battre. Ou plutôt contre qui. Il était hors de question que ce James, qui avait profité d'Alice de cette façon, s'en sorte si facilement.

Et visiblement, Emmett pensait la même chose que moi.

Nous étions tous les deux dans la cuisine, et on entendait Alice pleurer dans la pièce à côté.

J'avais envie d'aller la rejoindre, la prendre dans mes bras et lui assurer que j'allais tuer ce salopard et que tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Mais au lieu de cela, je restais là à serrer les poings dans le vide. Emmett m'a adressé la parole:

« Alice m'a dit que tu es sympa. Que vous vous aimez »

Son ton était clairement suspicieux:

« Oui, c'est vrai. Au début c'était une histoire purement sexuelle, du moins de son côté, parce que moi j'ai craqué sur elle tout de suite. Je suis tombé amoureux rapidement, j'avais envie de la protéger, je sentais qu'elle avait vécu un truc difficile. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle est partie, bien que je voulais vraiment qu'elle reste parce que je savais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Elle est revenue parce qu'elle était enceinte. Et elle est restée. Je l'ai convaincue de garder ce bébé, quitte à ce que ça soit moi qui l'élève. Mais bien sur elle a muri pendant sa grossesse et à présent…Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire pour que tu comprennes: je vais la demander en mariage. Je l'aime. Et je veux te dire encore une chose: je ne suis pas un pervers sexuel, moi. J'ai même une sexualité assez tranquille, après ce que j'ai entendu. Je suis monogame et jamais je ne ferai à une fille ce dont elle n'a pas envie »

« C'est bon, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. De toutes façons je vais t'avoir à l'œil, crois moi, hors de question que je me contente de belles paroles et de ta gueule d'ange »

« C'est normal. Tu es son frère et tu l'aimes. J'ai déjà vécu ça pour ma propre sœur »

Il a relevé un sourcil:

« Rose? »

« Oui, elle a vécu un mauvais mariage, elle aussi. »

« Oh… »

Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux. Son regard était presque aussi bleu que celui de ma sœur, donc que le mien. Les filles nous ont rejoint peu après.

Alice était épuisée, émotionnellement à bout.

Elle tremblait dans mes bras et j'ai caressé son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Rosalie a regardé le frère d'Alice.

« On pourrait peut-être laisser Alice se reposer un peu, cela fait beaucoup pour elle aujourd'hui. Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous faire visiter le quartier et vous aider à trouver un hôtel »

_**NDLA: la suite et fin mardi prochain!**_


	7. retrouvailles

_**Voici la fin de cette histoire! **_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Ils sont partis et nous sommes restés seul avec le bébé.

Riley dormait à poings fermés.

Nous sommes allés nous allonger sur notre lit.

Alice s'accrochait à mon cou:

« Je ne te dégoutte pas? »

« Bien sur que non ! Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je t'aime. Tu as subit des violences physiques et morales et ça n'est pas de ta faute. Rose est passé par là et je sais ce que c'est. Ca ne change rien à ce que tu es toi. Tu es Alice, mon Alice. »

Je me suis levé et j'ai prit l'écrin caché dans ma table de nuit et je me suis agenouillé à côté d'elle. Elle s'est relevée, étonnée.

« Alice, est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma femme? »

Elle m'a regardé ouvrir l'écrin et elle a fixé la bague.

J'avais porté mon choix sur un anneau en or fin, avec un diamant simple, mais beau.

Elle m'a regardé, et ses yeux semblaient perdus.

« Tu veux quand même te marier avec moi? Malgré ce que tu viens d'apprendre sur moi? »

« Oui. Je me moque de ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est pour bien autre chose que je t'aime et que je veux t'épouser! »

« C'est parce qu'on a un bébé? »

« Non. Je te le demanderais même si on avait pas encore Riley! Alice, tu veux m'épouser?»

« Oui! Oh…Oh je…OUI! »

Quelle journée. Mais quelle journée…

Alice a dormit, ne se réveillant à moitié que pour allaiter Riley.

Rosalie et Emmett sont revenus deux heures plus tard et c'est ma sœur qui a baigné le bébé. Emmett est allé dans la salle de bains pour assister au bain.

Ca me surprenait mais j'étais trop épuisé pour m'interroger vraiment.

Mais Emmett était revenu dans la vie d'Alice et il est entré dans la mienne, et celle de Riley et de Rosalie.

Le lendemain de cette si longue journée, j'ai eu un contact téléphonique assez mouvementé avec l'autre frère d'Alice, Edward.

Visiblement, ce dernier ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

Je pouvais comprendre ça, vu le passé familial mais il faisait pression sur Alice pour qu'elle rejoigne Seattle tout de suite.

J'ai eu du mal à le calmer…

« Docteur Cullen…Je peux vous appeler Edward? »

« Non, Docteur Cullen c'est parfait! »

« Très bien, figurez vous que moi aussi j'ai un doctorat, je suis diplômé en histoire donc je pense que vous pouvez me donner du Docteur Hale aussi! »

« Très bien Docteur Hale, je vous le répète, mon frère Emmett s'est peut-être laissé embobiner mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, je veux qu'Alice revienne tout de suite. Elle est fragile et »

« Oui, justement elle est fragile en ce moment, elle a accouché il y a un mois à peine et même si tout s'est très bien passé je ne vais pas vous apprendre que les semaines suivant un accouchement sont épuisantes, surtout en allaitant un bébé. C'est à elle de prendre sa décision et je la suivrai quoi qu'il arrive mais sincèrement, en tant que frère et médecin, je m'attendais à une autre réaction de votre part Docteur Cullen! »

« Passez moi Alice! »

Je lui ai tendu le téléphone et ma fiancée s'est dépatouillé avec son frère.

C'est avec une joie très relative, je l'avoue, que j'ai appris que ce dernier, flanqué de sa femme et de ses parents, allait débarquer dès que possible.

J'ai eu droit au frangin numéro deux le sur lendemain à 7 heure moins le quart du matin.

Riley avait pleuré de 3 heures à 6 heures et quand on a sonné à la porte je dormais depuis une demi heure.

Alice a grogné dans son sommeil, rabattant son oreiller sur sa tête et Riley, dans le lit à côté de nous n'a même pas bronché.

Je me suis trainé jusqu'à la porte, enfilant en toute hâte un tee shirt par-dessus mon boxer.

J'ai ouvert la porte sur un homme au regard vert mais très semblable à celui de ma compagne et j'ai soupiré:

« Edward… »

« Docteur Cullen »

A-t-il répliqué sèchement.

J'ai ouvert la porte et il est entré.

Il était l'image vivante de la colère.

Ses mâchoires étaient serrées et ses yeux, s'ils avaient été des mitraillettes, m'auraient tué sur place plutôt 10 fois qu'une.

« Ou elle est? »

« Alice est dans la chambre, elle dort. Le bébé a pleuré cette nuit »

« Je veux la voir »

« Ok, je vais la prévenir »

Mais il m'a emboité le pas et il est entré presque de force dans la chambre.

J'ai faillit perdre mon calme mais quand il a vu sa sœur, toujours endormie dans le lit, il a étouffé un sanglot.

Il s'est presque jeté sur elle et elle s'est réveillée en sursaut.

« Edward! »

« Lilice! »

Elle a fondu en larmes et je suis resté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Edward aimait visiblement beaucoup sa sœur et il ne voyait sans doute pas le mal mais il a été incroyablement pénible.

Il a soumit Alice à un interrogatoire très serré immédiatement:

« Tu as accouché le 23 janvier c'est ça? »

« Oui »

« Combien d'heures de travail? »

« 8 »

« Tu as eu la péridurale? »

« Non, pas le temps, on est arrivé trop tard »

Il a froncé les sourcils, visiblement angoissé à l'idée que sa sœur ait souffert.

« Tu as eu le forceps? Une épisiotomie? »

« Non, rien de tout ça »

« Tu as encore des saignements? »

« Edward… »

« Réponds moi! Je suis fou d'angoisse bon sang! »

« Non j'ai saigné 2 semaines, c'est tout »

« Tu ressens des douleurs internes? Je vais palper ton ventre pour »

Elle a reculé dans le lit:

« Certainement pas! Je vais très bien et tu m'énerves là! »

« Emmett m'a dit que tu allaites le bébé, c'est vrai? »

« Oui! »

« Tu ne devrais pas! Ca t'épuises, tu es trop fragile »

Alice a coupé court: elle s'est jeté au cou de son frère et l'a serré si fort contre elle qu'il en a eu le souffle coupé:

« Ou est Bella? Et papa et maman? »

« A l'hôtel. On s'est posé il y a une heure, et je suis venu tout de suite, eux ont prit un taxi pour l'hôtel. »

« Je veux aller les voir! »

« Ok, ma chérie, habilles toi, j'appelle un taxi »

Je suis intervenu:

« Non, je vais vous amener »

Edward m'a regardé, l'air de se souvenir de ma présence.

Riley s'est alors réveillé et a pleuré.

Alice l'a tout de suite prit dans ses bras et l'a mis au sein, sous l'air très réprobateur d'Edward, qui n'a rien dit cependant, ayant croisé mon regard.

J'ai prit des vêtements et je suis allé prendre une douche rapide.

Quand je suis retourné dans la chambre, elle était vide.

J'ai trouvé Edward dans le salon, mon fils dans les bras.

Je me suis assis en face de lui.

« Alice se prépare et après on ira »

« Bon alors on a le temps, je vais chercher ma sœur »

Il n'a pas répondu et j'ai roulé rapidement jusqu'à chez Rose, qui n'habitait qu'à 5 pâtés de maison.

J'ai sonné à sa porte et elle est venue ouvrir, en tenue décontractée: on était le WE.

Elle a paru gênée de me voir et j'ai presque du la pousser pour entrer.

« Bon, Rose l'autre frère a débarqué et c'est pas du gâteau. A côté Emmett est un agneau, je vais avoir besoin de toi en renfort et »

Je me suis interrompu, sidéré: debout devant la plaque de cuisson, Emmett était en train de faire cuire des pancakes.

Je me suis tourné vers Rose qui ne me regardait pas, fixant ses pieds, le visage rouge vif.

J'ai alors regardé Emmett et ce dernier m'a adressé un sourire éclatant:

« Un peu de café Jasper? »

« Oui »

Il a ouvert le bon placard tout de suite et m'a servit un mug de café.

J'ai regardé ma sœur:

« Roooooose? »

« Oui c'est bien ce que tu crois »

« Depuis quand? »

Emmett a rit:

« Disons que je ne suis jamais allé à l'hôtel »

Je n'ai rien répliqué. Les Cullen commençaient à me sortir par les trous de nez mais j'avais le sentiment qu'Emmett pourrait se révéler un allié.

Ils se sont préparés rapidement et on est retourné tous les trois chez moi.

A peine rentrés dans le salon, un drame a éclaté.

Alice allaitait à nouveau Riley et son frère, assis à ses côtés, protestait avec véhémence:

« Tu n'es pas assez solide Alice. Ton bébé est en bonne santé, bien grassouillet tu dois le sevrer, il va te vider de tes réserves et t'épuiser et »

Rosalie lui a littéralement foncé dessus:

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ramassis de conneries? »

Edward s'est levé et ma sœur et lui ont échangé un regard haineux.

« Docteur Edward Cullen, gynécologue obstétricien à l'hôpital du Seattle Grace, je pense savoir ce que je dis! »

« Docteur Rosalie Hale, pédiatre au Houston Hôpital, je pense en connaitre encore plus que vous sur l'allaitement! »

« Je sais bien que les pédiatres sont toujours favorables à l'allaitement mais il suffit de jeter un œil sur ma sœur pour voir qu'elle est bien trop fragile pour cela et »

« Votre sœur, qui, au passage est ma belle sœur, est à peu prêt aussi fragile qu'un grizzli! Elle a eu une grossesse et un accouchement sans souci, elle est parfaitement remise et l'allaitement se passe à merveille, le bébé grossit à vue d'œil et Alice mange bien, elle ne s'épuise pas du tout! »

« Elle est peut-être anémiée! Je vais lui prescrire une prise de sang! »

Edward et Rosalie s'affrontaient du regard, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre et Alice, qui les connaissait bien l'un et l'autre, ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

Emmett est alors intervenu, il a tapoté l'épaule de son frère:

« Mais Ed, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'Alice arrête d'allaiter son bébé qui est encore tout petit alors que Bella allaite encore Sam qui a presque 2 ans alors qu'elle est enceinte de 5 mois? »

C'était officiel: j'adorais Emmett.

Edward a rougit. Rosalie a affiché un sourire triomphant et Alice a sourit:

« Bella est enceinte? »

Edward a répondu d'une voix neutre:

« Oui. On attend une petite fille pour juin »

« Félicitations! »

A dit Rose, goguenarde.

Edward et elle ont à nouveau échangé un regard assassin et j'ai proposé de rejoindre le reste de la famille avant qu'un cadavre ne jonche le sol du salon.

Alice, Riley et moi avons prit ma voiture, tandis qu'Emmett et Edward montaient avec Rosalie: je plaignais beaucoup Emmett.

Nous sommes allées à la suite n°8 et j'ai rencontré les parents d'Alice.

La porte s'est ouverte sur une femme ressemblant beaucoup à Edward.

Ils avaient les même cheveux et le même regard.

J'ai comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Esmée, la maman d'Alice.

Elles se sont tombées dans les bras.

Elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre et la façon dont Esmée caressait les cheveux de sa fille me l'a fait aimer tout de suite.

Un homme s'est aussi approché et les a serrées contre lui.

Alice a relevé le visage vers lui:

« Papa! Je suis tellement désolée…Pardon! »

Les effusions ont duré un moment, bien entendu.

J'ai vu Edward arriver avec une très jolie jeune femme brune et enceinte. Il portait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux boucles cuivrées et aux grands yeux bruns identiques à ceux de sa mère.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient, comme moi, un peu en retrait des retrouvailles d'Alice avec ses parents. Je tenais Riley sur mon épaule. Rose s'est tout de suite approché du petit Sam et celle qui était sans doute Bella s'est extasiée sur mon bébé.

« Mais qu'il est mignon! Il ressemble à Alice! »

J'ai sourit, fier.

Rosalie faisait rire Sam qui avait l'air d'être un enfant joyeux.

Au bout d'un moment les parents d'Alice ont reprit leurs esprits et ils nous ont fait entrer dans la chambre.

Comme moi, Edward et Bella ont vu qu'Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient par la main et j'ai vu Edward se décomposer.

« Ras le bol des Hale »

A-t-il grogné entre ses dents. Je lui ai répondu sur le même ton:

« Marrant, c'est exactement ce que je pense des Cullen »

Bella a pouffé de rire et j'ai été présenté aux parents Cullen, ce qui m'a obligé à faire bonne figure.

Esmée m'a serrée dans ses bras et m'a regardé avec bienveillance. Ma bonne opinion d'elle s'est confirmée.

Carlisle Cullen m'a sourit, mais j'ai vu qu'il était plus sur la défensive que sa femme.

On s'est tous assis dans le salon de la suite et nous avons pu parler.

Alice était gênée envers ses parents:

« Je suis tellement désolée et j'ai encore plus honte. Je n'aurais pas voulu que vous voyez cela… »

Sa voix s'est brisée et sa mère l'a embrassée. Nous avons tous comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion. Bella a prit la parole:

« Alice, je n'ai pas vu les photos ni les vidéos. »

« Nous non plus »

Ont dit ses parents.

Edward lui a caressé les cheveux:

« Moi j'en ai vu qu'un minimum, et ne t'en fais pas, c'est LUI que je regardais, pas toi »

Emmett a serré les poings:

« Je n'ai pas pu tout visionner, mais moi, c'est Victoria que je regardais de toutes façons »

Alice a eu l'air infiniment soulagée.

Tout le monde parlait à tout le monde et j'ai surtout discuté avec Bella.

Edward s'occupait de Sam qui galopait partout et escaladait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Bella avait prit Riley dans ses bras et le câlinait avec douceur.

Finalement, Alice avait une famille.

Une famille qui l'aimait et qui lui pardonnait inconditionnellement.

Jamais elle n'aurait du partir comme elle l'avait fait.

Comment avait-elle pu penser que ses parents, que je regardais à ce moment là l'entourant et lui parlant avec tant d'amour, la jugerait?

J'ai mesuré à quel point ce James avait du l'anéantir.

J'étais infiniment en colère contre cet homme, bien entendu, mais d'un autre côté, sans tout cela, jamais Alice et moi nous ne nous serions rencontrés .

Riley ne serait pas là. Et ça, c'était plus important que tout.

Edward a perdu le combat de l'allaitement.

Quand Alice s'est mise à nourrir le bébé, j'ai vu sa mère pleurer de joie et son père prendre des photos.

Edward a bien encore essayé de donner son point de vue mais il s'est fait laminer littéralement par sa mère, et surtout sa femme.

La petite Bella m'avait paru douce et timide mais elle a montré à ce moment là un côté lionne qui m'a presque fait plaindre Edward.

Mais je l'aimais bien ,finalement. Je voyais que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était protéger sa sœur. Sans doute qu'il se sentait coupable ,comme le reste de la famille, de n'avoir pas pu ou su protéger Alice.

Nous sommes partis tard, après avoir mangé tous ensemble au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Emmett et Rosalie sont partis ensemble. Personne n'a rien dit, bien que j'ai vu les regards surpris de la famille Cullen sur leurs mains enlacées.

Alice surtout, n'en revenait pas.

Dans la voiture elle m'a dit:

« J'aurais jamais imaginé Rose et Em' ensemble, mais finalement ça peut marcher »

« Je l'espère pour eux! »

Nous sommes rentrés chez nous.

Chez nous.

Tous les trois.

Ma femme, mon fils et moi.

Tout n'était pas réglé, bien sur, mais les choses avaient été dites et posées.

Je ne savais pas si Alice allait vraiment porter plainte contre James, mais je savais que si elle ne le faisait pas je me chargerais de lui à ma façon.

J'avais pas mal de connaissances dans le milieu littéraire et j'étais sur de pouvoir lui faire perdre son poste à la faculté.

Mais ça n'était pas le plus important.

Ce qui comptait, c'était le sourire sur le visage de ma future femme et notre bébé qui dormait à l'arrière de la voiture.

Le reste , tout le reste, je m'en moquais.

Cela avait été un long chemin mais nous étions enfin heureux.

_**NDLA: et voilà…Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure!**_


End file.
